Addictive Manipulation
by Amaro
Summary: KaixRei KaixTala After returning to Russia for his Grandfather's sentencing, Kai is comfronted by memories of desire, pain, love and power. A shadow from the past still flickers can Kai recover it's own fire before it's too late? [finished]
1. Regretful Love

Summary: After returning to Russia to confront his Grandfather's trial, Kai is pulled into a turn of events which leaves him worse off than he was to begin with. Seeking revenge he longs to find the person he loves most however will this cause betrayal to those who love him most? KaixRei KaixTala

All rights reserved to whomever made Beyblade. Beyblade does not belong to me, however some unmentioned charecters in the show here do.

* * *

**Addictive Manipulation**

Chapter One  
Regretful Love  
  
_The frightened yelp was shamefully his own, as once again he was forced to watch as passionate blood flowered from the chest of the only person he had ever loved. Dead because of his own sick ambition._  
  
A cool hand pressed comforting against the back of his bare neck causing the slate haired boy to sit up fast, flinching at even the slightest touch to such a sensitive part of his body. His torso quivering from the nightmare glistened with a cold sweat that had taken to layering upon him from the brief fear. Without thinking, the fire in his eyes flickered, locking his gaze on pair golden orbs, and snatching malevolently at the prosecuting hand.  
  
"Kai!" The startled amber eyes recoiled in the coming light, giving way to the impression of loose ebony strands of silky hair gently playing around the graceful form of Kai's companion.  
  
Kai instantly dropped his grip and turned from Rei immediately hating himself for once again disturbing the trust Rei must for doubtlessly be loosing in his violent ways. Instead the persistent feline-like blader moved to sit on the bed caressing his hand up and down Kai's left arm to prove his loyalties and ever willingness to help.  
  
"Sorry." Came a husky reply to the touch. "It's just-"  
  
"I'm not supposed to catch you off your guard?" Rei inquired finishing the shaken boy's sentence for him. "Kai Hiwatari. You are getting far too predictable."  
  
Allowing his gaze to slip back over to his honest friend he could hardly refrain a smirk as he let the familiar nightmare fade, as he slipped the boy into his arms hoping to comfort not only his kind-hearted protector but himself as well. Having him so close to him made him feel more secure however for every virtue there was a sin and vulnerable guilt also plagued that wonderful moment.

-----

"I bet I can spin faster then you!" Tyson taunted Rei using all his force to whip the beyblade from it's launcher, only to have it land behind him from the excessive and unnecessary strength. The shout disturbed the restful Kai from his position by the tree, where he was left to languish in his thoughts. Lingering between a sense of reality and the dreams that often agonized him he reflected off of the requirements of the last few days.  
  
It had almost been six months since the World Championships in Moscow, which was now the Bladebreakers present location. Voltaire was to be at last held under trial, in less than a week. He was charged with everything from attempted invasion to evidence of assault and murder. Such criminalization was enough to condemn the man to the rest of his life serving hard time, if not the death penalty. It was but his power and money which had kept him a free man this long, enabling him to organize his affairs which up until now Kai had far too much time to brood off of. It is amazing what one man with endless economical strength and loyal followers can accomplish in two months, and here the victimized crimson-eyed boy was evidence of that. Pausing briefly from his thoughts, Kai sighed inwardly, filled with unexplainable pain. Shifting himself he placed a gloved hand in his pocket, withdrawing Dranzer which gleamed a soft red glow. Holding the bitbeast closely to his chest he found his slight compassion and strength to continue his muses.  
  
As grandson and heir to the Hiwatari estate Kai was expected to be present at the trial, even though he would rather be anywhere else after completely refusing to go near the stakes of his gruesome past. Sometimes the troubles were too much to bare and it was only out of disciplined respect did he choose to face his fears and return. The Bladebreakers knew the harsh reality of such concept and instantly volunteered themselves to accompany their somewhat lethargic leader back to his nightmare knowing how much it would mean to him dispute the protests they received. And even though he hardly wanted to admit it the fiery-eyed blader did take comfort from the companionship of his team. Sometimes he believed with them behind him he could do anything. Well almost anything. It was the times they weren't with him that destruction occurred in the form of something so strong it could be considered to be sin's hate.  
  
Eyeing his teammates he allowed himself to gaze upon Rei's graceful form. Moving with ease he focused his energy into the beloved Driger in which he wield with professional skill. However he was never sure of the exact relationship he had with Rei, other than allowing himself to take in his delicate features. Watching Tyson, he felt little for the annoying co- leader, which often taunted his training methods, and his own companion Max, who was presently more occupied by a cold weathered moth, then modifying his blade, seemed also to have certain adolescent qualities about him. However the wistful Chinese blader seemed to hold somewhat of adoration over the skilled leader as he watched with pleasure as Rei's adrenaline rose.  
  
Rei was there for him frequently, maybe even too much. Always trying to figure out Kai, as if he was a difficult encyclopedia that had but to be translated. This sometimes bothered him for there were segments of his life that he wish he could simply forget however found it difficult with Rei always attempting to inquire about his past. He enjoyed holding Rei, and the obsidian haired youth claimed to love Kai, but he could hardly return the feelings and remained satisfied by his common touch when they were alone. However no time in at least the near future did Kai see himself 'loving' Rei, not after the past he had endured. It seemed impossible that love even existed. It was just a fairy tale told to children who wanted to live a fantasy of dreams and hopes. Not Kai. He preferred the cold, hard truth, and the truth was love didn't exist. It might have once but that had died with his ambition.

-----

Trying his best to ignore the impossible pain, he adjusted his place against the cold wall trying his best to find a less numbing position. The chains that confined his wrists above his head made it difficult for him to move at all and the only exercise he could achieve was recklessly dwelling off memories.  
  
The past months had been similar to this moment here restrained to the wall, long hours of little to do. His only comfort was later when he knew someone would at least attempt to conceal to him any food they could claim, and if that did not come, then their would always be his endless punishment to look forward to which came to him late of the hours. However with days like these he had come to relish in the punishment knowing that only then could he be classified as truly not alone.  
  
Looking around the darkening room, he could only now after weeks of practice push away the thoughts he had of the former occupant. It didn't matter now the past-stander had left for now, and was probably never coming back. Good, the present shadow of a boy thought to himself, he wouldn't want to see anyone else hurt because of him, but he still wondered.... "Now is time." A familiar voice dragged out from the doorway. He was early and already the thought of his nearness not only made him flinch but desire, hate filled for his masochistic ways. Would life never end?

-----

"Please Mr. Hiwatari, be seated if you will." Kai did as he was told, and carefully situated himself on a chair in the room where he would be able to locate all exits if need be.

It was the following day and Kai disdainfully had a pre-trial to attend to in which he was to be interviewed and his case examined.  
  
"I understand that you are one of our prime witnesses 'volunteering' for the case of Voltaire Hiwatari." The lawyer that sat across from Kai inquired, shifting his glasses up his nose and peering carefully into the boy's pained eyes.  
  
"If you want to call it that." The stubborn youth shrugged not really paying attention to what anyone cared of his opinion, he was only here to make sure his Grandfather never saw the light of day as a free man again. "What exactly do you want to know anyway? You know most of it."  
  
"We are looking for details." The lawyer was neither particularly unsympathetic nor impudent, he was only looking to make a good solid case, creating no loopholes and benefiting those who required justice. Kai however knew that no amount of penalization towards his punisher would compensate for the damage he had caused. "Details-" The statement returned Kai from his thoughts. "-About exactly what you had to endure." The lawyer's voice was calm and sensible but had the air to it as if this man before Kai thought he was speaking to a four-year-old. One who had to be comforted and slowly brought into this world of hate, in which the crimson- eyed boy already knew far to well.  
  
"What I had to endure?" Kai's anger had already begun to spill from him as if liquid fire seeking fuel. The tone was what had reached a raw point, as if this lawyer Mr. Kalma or whatever he was named, was only seeking a story, one with a good plot and twists to write about in his retired days. Already he hung on to every one of Kai's words, hoping desperately to pick up useful information.  
  
"You know what life was like in the abbey under Voltaire's strict control." He stated casually, trying to nudge the words slowly from Kai's stubborn lips.  
  
"It was awful!" Kai snarled. "Is that what you want to hear?" The fierce gazed boy jumped to his feet, staring threateningly down at the man before him.  
  
"Calm down Kai." He said soothingly, attempting to place his hand on the shoulder of what he thought was an over-reacting youth. "I can understand the toll that imprisonment has taken on you-"  
  
"Understand?" Kai half shouted, trying with failing attempts to keep his voice low. "How can you possibly understand? Have you ever gone to bed without eating, trying to remember the last time you were able to bring food to your lips, praying that the following day would satisfy the fatigue? Do you know what it feels like to play with a ball? I don't!" Kai hardly allowed himself to be distracted as a shadow entered his offset field of view. "Do you understand the constant sound as the rain drips in, knowing it's only a matter of time before its bitterness consumes, and you will hardly find warmth for months on from that? To fall asleep not knowing if that day's training would at last end your breaths in you sleep. Feeling unattached to the world as you once again wake up to your body condemned by chains, which dig into your flesh leaving blood and scaring forever?" With the last words Kai removed his armband and held up his right arm revealing retired cuts of ivory. Why would this man understand? Or care for that matter. Why would anyone? There had only been one person who had ever given a damned about him and that person was dead.  
  
A sound awoke Kai from his anger as he breathed in heavily trying to settle the flames that had erupt form his veins, an encouraging sound, a sound that wished to here more. He flickered his hellish gaze to the side and saw of all people, his enemy, his most hated foe, his love's killer and his Grandfather, and he was clapping.  
  
"Still living in the past, my favored toy?" Voltaire asked his possesionized grandson. "Though I quite enjoyed the speech even if it wouldn't make for good promotion, you seemed to leave out the more finer qualities of Biovolt." Voltaire smirked, looking Kai up and down with a gaze of desire, which the slate haired boy instantly recoiled from.  
  
"Come on Voltaire, such tactics are unnecessary and unwise if we are to make this a clean case." To Kai it seemed as if the lawyer returned the smirk however he could have only imagined it.  
  
"Don't mind are disputes I'm merely greeting my grandson again. It has been long since I've seen him hasn't it young Kai. We were worried you were taken from us." With each word he brought himself closer to his prized tool, and calmly wrapping his hand around the boy's waist he drew him towards his own body. "We have missed you. You should not run away when you had so many that cared for you." He laughed at the own past tense of his words. "However you can never be to sure."  
  
The lawyer as well had taken to standing, as Kai struggled for Voltaire's reluctant grip.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kai demanded at last free from the clutches of sin's own creator.  
  
"We were all to meet today, besides I looked forward to our reunion when I discovered you would once again be in Russia." He smiled soothingly, almost as though willing Kai to return to his arms, his wishes were declined as Kai made for the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Well I'm afraid this is going to have to cut short." Kai threw a glare at both Voltaire and the lawyer. "Thank you for your time Mr. Kalma." He retorted contemptuously, and slammed the door behind him. Hoping to once again shut out his past. However closed doors would never heal the pain.

-----

"Kai?" Rei whispered. The golden eyed boy lay peacefully, placed on Kai's chest to avoid the phantom pain the lethargic leader possessed from time to time.  
  
It was dark when Kai returned that night. Tyson and Max had retreated to their hotel room after dinner and Rei and Kai to their own. Sensing the need for comfort the ebony haired blader had eased himself tactfully towards Kai's bed which had earned him the place of respect he held now. Curled up by Kai's side, resting as well on his chest for warmth, Rei repeated himself.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I had a question." Kai sighed not because of Rei, but because it seemed everyone had a question for him.  
  
"Yes Rei." He replied with little interest in his exhausted voice.  
  
"Have you ever loved someone before?" Kai was instantly taken back by the question.  
  
_"Punishment is always given to those who deserve it." The voice echoed in the cold empty room. "I'll make you regret every decision you have ever made. You're childish needs for love is unwanted and worthless, love will only make you weak. Here is evidence of my signification." It was then the gun was lowered to the frightened boy's chest. Kai had never seen him frightened before and could hardly take the emotion now, as he could only watch and do nothing. Blood, black, death, escape.  
_  
After what seemed like hours to Rei, Kai allowed his gaze to fall on the innocent boy before him. Thinking carefully, trying to decide if he trusted Rei enough, to tell the truth, he smiled disdainfully and nodded.  
  
"Yes, once."  
  
Rei seemed taken back from the answer. Did he really seem that cold hearted? Kai asked himself smoothing down the fine strands of hair that encircled the pale, angelic figure in his arms.  
  
"What happened?" Rei further inquired, hoping he was for once getting somewhere with Kai.  
  
"Unfortunately I allowed them to meet their end."  
  
The calm pair sat in silence together. Rei embracing Kai even deeper, as he attempted to retreat from the touch, feeling the waves of regret and guilt beginning to confide him again.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it though." Rei seemed to understand that this time enough was enough, and cautiously slipped into the world of dreams. Kai having only nightmares to look forward to, remained awake longer, allowing the past to work itself out in his mind. He had known love. Did Rei wonder if Kai would ever love him? He sighed deeply letting himself to slip away for a different longing. Sometimes it wasn't even the dreams he desired and longed for but the nightmares that kept him condemned yet powerful.  
  
The choice stood as it always had: love or power.


	2. The Game of Hate

Chapter Two  
The Game of Hate  
  
The small waves that erupt from the forgotten pebble elapsed away from the disturbance, forming the same mixture of repercussion that the melancholic crimson eyed boy felt now. The microscopic waves were miniature gales, of anger from their outbreak, and of freedom, searching for a place where at last they could come at rest, at least until another pebble was thrown.  
  
Kai picked up a exceptionally smooth one in his hand allowing it to roll between his forefingers and thumb as he marveled at it's coolness, though such a fiery color of red. It reminded him of the past. The exterior being harsh, red hot upon the eyes, but cool and soft to the touch. He sighed happily holding onto the thought of the embrace of his far less reluctant memories.  
  
_A firm hand held his wrist tight, more so dragging him than leading his small shapeless figure down the cool damp halls that had now become his new home.  
  
"You'll never last long here, with that attitude." Came an angry snap as he tripped over a uneven portion of the hard cement.  
  
"Why would I want to stay here?" Demanded the young boy in defiance, not yet understanding why no one else would dare to confront this man in such tone. Without a thought the older man backhanded the young boy so he fell hard against the ground.  
  
It had been his first lesson in life.  
  
"Because no one else wants you and you are alone in this world."  
  
_'Alone in this world.' Though the words had been spoken to him almost ten years before they still echoed his sub-conscience like they were remarked yesterday.  
  
"I guess I really am alone in the world." Throwing the pebble it leaped further, creating a larger impression towards the already rippling surface of the river, and than as if it had never been their the cruel waters forgot the sacrifice and let the small influential rock fall to it's cold depths to never be seen again.  
  
_It was simple. All they had to do was go in and destroy their controller. Simple except it was expected. That night the two boys sat up from their slumber-less sleep and held each other for longing comfort before setting out for the inevitable.  
  
The goal seemed so simple and with it's achievement would come victory in the form of freedom not tyranny as it was wished for by the 'god's.'  
  
Plans didn't go accordingly, did they ever? He once reflected. Instead the downfall had been turned on them.  
_  
His companion's eyes had been the same pools as the river; enveloping his life they way the waters had the stone.  
  
That was the last time he had ever held him, the last time he had ever shared his emblazed warmth with the one he loved, the last time he would forgive Voltaire for his 'lessons.'

-----

"Hey Kai aren't you gonna eat that dude?" Tyson's cheerful remark came as he plowed down a pile stacked high with food.  
  
"Tyson I think he's going to loose his appetite as it is." Max joked lovingly, placing his arm around Tyson to half hug him, kissing him on the cheek before he too went to go rediscover the wonders of an 'all you can eat buffet.'  
  
"Kai are you all right?" Rei asked his friend already knowing the answer.  
  
"I'm fine." This earned the stubborn leader a frown from the ebony haired boy's lips.  
  
"You're dwelling off of that thing with your Grandfather tomorrow aren't ya?" Tyson asked his mouth full of food forgetting to regard Kai's feelings."  
  
"How did you guess?" He replied moodily, still pushing his potatoes around on the place. Rei shot Tyson as malicious glare in respect towards the pathos that the navy blue haired blader had conducted, then turned to his loved one and shone a smile that was hardly returned.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Rei said softly placing his right hand on Kai's shoulder. "I'll be there at the trial as well, you won't be alone."  
  
"I don't need you there Rei." He shot back not wanting Rei to feel as if Kai needed him. I really don't need any of this." He pushed his plate away from him. "So stop playing savior because you aren't helping."  
  
"Kai I know you are just frustrated, but you don't have to let it out on us." The amber-eyed boy's expressionate gaze showed hurt though he wouldn't let his tone of voice prove what Kai had suspected. He refused to respond and instead relinquished his uneaten dinner and teammates, leaving for the sanctuary of his room. Kai knew Rei would eventually follow however maybe he would know enough to give him some time.

-----

Kai was wrong. Rei didn't come. At first he enjoyed the silence, holding comfort in how the emptiness almost allowed his mind to remain empty, but as the hours creeped by he realized how lonely he felt.  
  
Where was Rei?  
  
At last by ten o'clock and no more energy for a further thought Kai lay placidly under the covers of his bed watching the early spring sleet fall outside through the window.  
  
_He reread the note that had been written in Rei's flawless handwriting. It had told him to meet him here, by the river's edge.  
  
He watched for any signal of the boy's approaching until at last his glance fell on nefarious building looming in the distance. He instantly recognized it as the prison his childhood had been condemned to. Shuddering he backed away from the illusion.  
  
Someone wrapped their arms around his waist nuzzling his neck with their soft face. He relaxed on impulse into the touch. At first it seemed it was- No. Impossible. And than...  
  
"Rei?" The grip tightened on him with anger.  
  
"Rei!" The voice was not overly loud just outspoken with anger.  
  
"Voltaire?" Kai gasped as he turned around, and landed on the floor of the cold hotel room.  
  
_Sweat beaded his forehead, weighing down his bangs with the reoccurring fear. Brushing the hair from his eyes he attempted to calm his breathing down.  
  
He sighed any minute now Rei would come purring to his side questioning the dream. The golden -eyed boy was always involving himself into Kai's conflicts. He hesitated, so where was he now?  
  
Leaning against the frame of his bed he closed his eyes. A shudder fell down his spine from the all too recent touch from Voltaire.  
  
_"Why do I long for you grandson?" The thickly accented voice filled the room as well as Kai's mind as he felt his body pressed against the floor with no hope for escape. "Why do I claim you every night for my own?" He asked bring himself closer to the young boy who refused to make a sound.  
  
Kai understood that without noise, even if it made the pain worse, allowed him to keep his dignity if everything else was stripped from him. Pain was worth the chance of respect.  
  
"I own you Kai." The voice was now low, mostly breathable as it whispered its hate filled message of domination to the victim. "Without I you would be nothing. Weak and powerless as you once were when you first entered this abbey. Your perfection has only been earned because of me. You have my approval for now you are truly perfect." With his last spoken word he ran his hand down the shaking body of the frightened youth. Every caress was rough, and lingered with the awkwardness of pain.  
_  
His second lesson.  
  
Head rested on his knees he had to work hard to keep the emotion from his already fragile mind. Fragile from the memories, thoughts and the recent feeling of Voltaire's nearness.  
  
Would he ever escape?  
  
Rei didn't return that night.

-----

Despite the previous evening's dispute Rei was still more than willing to still accompany Kai to the trial he was to face today; however Kai chose to ignore his presence. They caught a taxi to the courthouse, due to the horrible weather, which Rei had indiscreetly complained about. Kai didn't mind the quicker they got there that faster they could get this over and done with.  
  
During the silent ride Kai was tempted to question Rei of his previous night's absence, however figured the ebony haired blader had his reasons, and realizing he wouldn't want Rei to dwell, he chose to leave the subject alone.  
  
When they at last arrived at the courthouse they were greeted by crowds of media wanting to have Kai's opinion on the downfall of one of Russia's most feared leaders. When he refused to comment they wanted to investigate Rei's information. Angered by their persistence, Kai hesitantly placed a protective arm around his companions shoulder's trying his best to ignore the blush and smile of gratitude from the boy's expression.  
  
Leading him in this way, the pair fabricated themselves a path through the controversial gazes. They had almost entered the sanctuary away from the rain and chaos when a bold voice stopped the stubborn slate haired boy in his tracks. With the sound it seemed everything else died away as he pushed the amber-eyed youth away from him and turned on his heel.  
  
"Kai, how good to see you, and with such an 'affectionate' friend." Voltaire made for a mocking bow than, motioned towards Rei, who was shaking from the cold and from Kai's frightened aura.  
  
At first it seemed Kai would protest, than in opposition, he wrapped his arm around Rei's waist and pulled him into his chest and nodded before entering the courtroom.  
  
"Obviously I failed to break him." Voltaire commented bitterly to his own companions. A taller violently colored hair man and a smaller man in glasses, Mr. Kalma. "I failed once however after this, I won't make it twice.  
  
"Come Boris. Kalma. Let us not impatient our victim," he gave a harsh laugh. "I mean client waiting any longer than he should."  
  
The two men smiled for their master's approval then too followed him in to the room.  
  
"My defendant, Kai Hiwatari claims that he was victim to several forms of abuse from his Grandfather Voltaire Hiwatari." Mr. Kalma stood in front of the booth in which Kai was reluctantly positioned. He had never wanted to be here in the first place. He would have been just happy never to see the face of his grandfather again. Why did everyone want to hear his opinion otherwise, was it not obvious that Voltaire would just deny it? Kai was, for what it seemed for the first time in his life mistaken.  
  
"That is true." Voltaire replied calmly holding hidden disdain in his voice though a smile to appease the people who would later decide his fate.  
  
"The accounts are as followed." The lawyer paused and turned to Kai who shook his head and looked away. "Physical harm, unnecessary labor, political and military weaponry administrated and," he paused "Sexual abuse." To all of this Voltaire nodded in unhesitant agreement. "Am I correct Kai Hiwatari." Kai gave him a cold glare as he noticed Mr. Kalma's magnified orbs dancing from the excitement of the courtroom.  
  
"Yes that is correct." He responded in a low voice, still refusing to raise his eyes to the level of his accusers.  
  
"Than you may be seated." The judge spoke.  
  
Kai followed the order and returned to his place next to Rei who reached out a lingering right hand to place lovingly on Kai's thigh, flashing him a smile to show his care.  
  
"I call Voltaire Hiwatari to the stand, whom has chosen to by pass a lawyer and defend himself." The judge smiled respectively towards the older man who returned the pseudonymously warm smile.  
  
"Thank you." The man responded having taken the seat Kai held just moments before, however despite all warm actions the look in his gaze as he watched Kai was anything but. It held full intentions of deceive and past pain he knew he would allow Kai to see again. He began.  
  
"Yes it is true my Grandson has accused me of all of these crimes, claming his innocence and it is true with the International crisis two months previous held towards the Beyblade Battle Association. The World Champion Tournament stunt I claim was entirely mine to be blamed for, however it is not as it appears. I was merely building my defenses, not planning anything of the sort of world domination. It is such that comes from petty children's imaginations. I was only supporting my training center for over achieving beybladers." He paused allowing his words to silence the whispers of any audience he held. "However false interrogation has befallen me but for one reason, and he sits there right in front of me."  
  
Kai was immediately taken back by the words. Him? What did he have to do with anything? He asked himself. At last Voltaire did have a trick up his sleeve. However it would be unjustified there was evidence that his very own lawyer held that could take away such a flaw filled advantage.  
  
"It is my own Grandson that is the sinful one in this house of constitution." Again he hesitated, waiting for his words to take affect. "You see, he has always been like this. Very unreliable and with such a skeptical attitude. He is always telling lies to save him, and to earn both my respectful appraisal and power. In fact he had been undergoing treatment for his slight medical condition when he escaped my care. I was fiercely worried about him for he sometimes elapses into episodes of denial and hate, taking it out on anyone who may be close to him at the time. It can't be helped but I love him otherwise, and I know this is just a misunderstanding. However for proof I have the medical papers here."  
  
Kai was near his wits end, Voltaire was being elaborate with his lies, however he still had-  
  
"Objection!" His own voice was clear, echoing the walls of the courtroom as he rose to his feet. "Mr. Kalma has documents to show his guilt." He hesitated ignoring Rei's comforting hand on his should. "Mr. Kalma?"  
  
"I'm sorry Kai however you must be mistake for there is no such recording."  
  
That was when Kai realized what had happened, Voltaire had obtained total control.  
  
"In fact." Voltaire carried on. "It because of one of these episodes, that he caused himself to flee my home." He hesitated bearing his gaze into Kai's to show superiority. "It was hardly his fault but his friend was the one who paid the price. He was angered and prepared to attempt my murder, however his companion was loyal to me." He told the courtroom who was in awe of the change of events.  
  
Kai was shaking not only with rage but with fear, where could this man possibly be going with such an absurd story.  
  
"As Kai rose the gun to my chest his partner betrayed him and dove in front of the attack. He was dead immediately."  
  
"LIAR!" Kai shouted unable to contain the anger nor the tears that fell from his eyes. "YOU KILLED TALA! YOU SAID IT WAS PUNISHMENT! YOU KILLED HIM JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE."  
  
"See. His outburst is somewhat to be questioned." Voltaire spoke with an animated sigh. "I'm afraid his ways will never change unless he is returned to my care." Approval was granted.  
  
Kai had broken to Voltaire's will. Followed the sick line of events that had been planned from the beginning. He had lost, all because he had failed to follow lesson three: Love equals weakness.


	3. Mortal Sins

Chapter Three   
Mortal Sins  
  
The fierce flames tore greedily at the offering, a bundle of papers. In gratitude for the gift, the fire returned the favor by destroying the sacrifice until only charcoal embers remained.

"At last that demolishes any final reasons for fear." An elderly man chuckled passionately and leaned against the back rest of his large satin chair, a selfish smile toying on his lips. Eyes closed and hands held folded in his lap the man was the perfect image of regal power. However truth be told his intentions were anything but.

"I must say Mr. Kalma," he paused opening his eyes to face the shorter man directly left. "I had my doubts that you could ever pull this off, however it appears I was mistaken. Very well done."

"And for my reward?" Mr. Kalma asked nervously, shifting his eyeglasses up his slender nose.

"Yes about that." Voltaire replied raising an eyebrow to the man sitting across from him.

"All in due time." Boris replied for his master gesturing a nod for respect.

"It must be made sure that our plan goes as followed, which only instates that Kai still has to return his residence to my overlook."

"I understand sir." Mr. Kalma replied.

"As for the medical papers, that was a stroke of ingenious my dear man." He spoke directly to Boris whom was overwhelmed by such a positive commendation.

"Thank you Voltaire." He replied with a shallow bow, which was followed by a smug look in the lawyer's direction. "It was difficult to reinstate the effects of Kai's medical insurance, however with the certain motivations," he was of course referring to threats. "They seemed more than happy to claim Kai's insanity." He smirked.

"But Voltaire?" Mr. Kalma questioned looking away into the fire to study the dispersing testimonies. They had been the exact documents Kai had been planning to use as evidence to prove his Grandfather's guilt. The precise which he had been gathering for over five years. The same which he had reluctantly handed over to the believed loyal lawyer to claim justice. "How did you know he would break like that?"

"I always knew of his petty love for Tala. I just chose to ignore it, knowing I could use the knowledge later to my benefit." He paused embracing his own uncanny wits, which had saved him many a time before including that very day in the courtroom. "He is smart, and very calm for his age. I raised him to feel nothing, and I knew it would be difficult to receive a reaction from him, however not impossible. All I required was an emotion to pinpoint and dwell off, so he would react the way he did, it only added to my earlier accusation. It all depended on if as usual he would follow the unpracticed plan, or if he had gained a new intelligence to avoid my confrontation. Tala was something he could hardly deny nor turn away from."

"So than you killed Tala?" Mr. Kalma asked slightly intrigued, though he knew as a political man himself, he too could be accused of the death if caught over hearing such murderous confessions.

"Of course not." Voltaire laughed whole heatedly, ignoring the way Boris eye's slid away from the conversation, allowing his gaze to trace the pattern on the carpet. "We could not have one of our best destroyed so simply, now could we Boris?"

"No sir, we couldn't" He replied obediently.

"Than where is Tala?" The lawyer asked watching the storm cloud haired man as he avoided the topic. Once again Mr. Kalma's eyes took on the appearance of those greedy for information or scandal, whatever it was he wished to refer to it as.

"Now, Now Mr. Kalma. If I told you that I would have to kill you." Voltaire told the impatient businessman taking a deep sip from a glass of red wine next to him. Mr. Kalma laughed in response.

"Very humorous Mr. Hiwatari."

"You think it a joke?" Voltaire asked intrigued by the man's ability to trust.

"You mean it's not?" Mr. Kalma appeared slightly shaken by the sternest of the words.

"Of course not. You are dismissed." Voltaire told the anxious man not bothering to face him eye to eye again. "And for you reward. It will arrive soon, I'll send him to you the minute I'm through." He smiled, though the false play of his lips hardly reached his unrecognizably cold stare as he wished the lawyer a good night and returned his own gaze to the fire.

"After I'm through." He repeated to himself as Boris also exited the room.

-----

Life. It was like a drug. As it coursed through your veins you could constantly feel it's effects, the fixed high strengthening your body, keeping one motivated, giving with the will to live. What is one without the drug? Dead, or as close to it is as to desire death.

Tala needed the drug. He always needed the drug except in his case his drug was given the alteration. His drug was artificially prescribed to him in the method of sadism. It was only that which kept him alive. Even if he had wanted to die the need for such drug kept him carrying on which was strictly what it was designed to do. He awaited his confinements for his drug.

It was so cold. The wall held nothing for him, it was simply support, the basis of his existence where his days begun and ended, and only for a few hours each day was he aloud to break free of the chains. It was on one of these occasions that he had attempted to end his life. But he had come. Soothed him, convincing that death could hardly be worth ending ones life. Determined to fight the thickening words as they imprinted burning influence into his mind he felt it difficult to overcome the desire. Once again as always he was taken than and there.

There was so much pain each time he was taken, and at one time he would joke that it was merely a loss of innocence but now it was so much more. Tala wished he could be innocent. He almost even wished he didn't know pain. Wished he were not so strong as to attract those who craved the power. And as always wished he once again had Kai's fire to alight his life.

That was his chosen drug, the fire that Kai had always surrounded him in. The contradiction to his endless cold. It was only Kai who would bring warmth to his frozen soul. Kai was his drug. His withdrawal was the loss of the love he had so much cared for. Selfishly he wished the young crimson- eyed boy would come before him again. He dreamed that one day Kai would return and take down the walls of imprisonment. It was the only dream he had left of his darkness of nightmares. Even in sleep the nightmares taunted him until all he had left was they, and punishment. Nightmares and punishment it was an endless cycle.

A touch. Gentle. The change caused him to flinch away. He was so used to the harsh affection that the gentle touch of ones finger stroking his left cheek caused him to fearfully shy away trying to escape the impossible dream. Afraid to open his eyes to see truly only a horror to await him, he did just that to show up the fear.

"Boris." He gasped surprised to see the middle aged man standing before him with a sad smile decorating his worn aged face.

"Shhh my child. Listen to me." He hushed Tala by placing his finger to the vermilion haired boy's soft lips. Outside a loud noise caught both the captive's attentions as they turned abruptly towards the door in which Boris had entered.

All at once Boris' attitude changed as Voltaire entered the room. Turning to gaze into Tala's own alarmed azure colored eyes, he shook his head just slight, his expression filled with pre-regret.

"Boris?" Voltaire asked questioning his right handed man's authority. Boris nodded in response than turned away from Tala so he didn't have to see the emotion in the boy's broken expression. Than he struck the enslaved youth causing him to cry out slightly from pain before sighing into deep regression.

"Very well, I'll leave you to your own compensation." He smiled obviously pleased by Tala's abuse, and left the room.

The minute the room had been returned to it's previous state, Boris fled his touch to the befallen boy who once again shied away.

"Why do you do this to me?" He demanded not yet returning his guardian's gaze. "Time after time you treat me with either care or hate." He hesitated at last raising his involuntarily teary eyes to Boris' level. "I don't understand, which is it?"

"You are mine." Boris stated. "I wish to protect you for myself. Also it hurts me to see you like this." He paused hardly wishing to give up his act now, grasping Tala's cheek in his right hand he cupped the feature carefully yet firmly and brought his face close to Tala's. "You haven't performed as well without the knowledge of Kai's nearness."

"I'm just glad he is away from the pain and suffering only you and Voltaire lash out." He shot at Boris almost spitting out his words with anger. "Stay away from him. You promised his safety in return for my loyalties."

"All well and said, however..." Boris paused again turning away. "Kai is returning." Than he reached up and carefully unlocked each chain restraining Tala's near perfect body to the wall and helped the fatigued boy to the bed. "I thought that might help you sleep at night."

"What!" Tala's voice rang with a conjecture of fear and desire. "No."

"Is that not what you want."

"I don't want him back here." Tala cried out.

"You are completely ungrateful!" Boris once again backhanded the fragile boy, pressing him back towards the bed so that he was in no position to escape. All traces of the earlier sympathetic man were lost in anger as he began to ease his victim into the familiar pain.

-----

Outside the sleet continued to fall as Kai drew the blankets up closer around both Rei and himself. He tried with failure to keep out the nightmares, that hung so thick in the dark hotel room it made it hard for the crimson eyed boy to breath.

The abbey. It haunted every nightmare of every stage of his life. It seemed so long ago when it was the perfect solution to place a young orphaned boy with no one but his Grandfather left for him. When he was a boy of three years of age, his Grandfather painted the setting of a school. A school where young boys worked hard side by side to establish perfection. The man he was to call Grandfather had shown the young Kai pictures. Beautiful pictures of parks and fields where the boys would play in their free time. The fields and parks had existed, only they existed as battlegrounds. Instead of what the younger version of himself thought would be games, he was taught the basis of war and hate, the art of hiding emotion and showing no mercy. Had that been the way of perfection that even as a young child he had craved?

A cold shiver ran down his spine causing him to grip the sleeping boy in his arms tighter. The day had been long, and as exhausted as he was he could not sleep nor did he bother to move Rei who had fallen into dreams in Kai's lap. It was almost comforting to have him there.

When he was thirteen, he was given the chance of freedom or so he thought. Pushing aside all memories he seemed to have completely forgotten the abbey all together. He was unaware that he had been manipulated as spoken, into forced thought patterns. It was merely training. However it was in this time that Kai sought out independence and instead had somehow managed to have himself devoted to the Bladebreakers. Voltaire hadn't counted on that. This Kai knew, he hadn't counted on Kai's strength to overcome the power cravings of the offerings, nor the strength of his team to defeat Biovolt. However Kai hadn't counted on Voltaire's wits and now he was to pay the price, and Black Dranzer had definitely been hard to deny, he cringed at the memory.

The abbey had been traumatizing enough, however with Tala it might have even been considered bearable, but with out the ice blue eyed boy, Kai thought of himself only being led into another nightmare. The only reason he didn't end life now was to avenge Tala's death.

"Kai." The voice startled the leader from his train of thought as he realized the sleeping boy had awoken. "I've been thinking." Kai didn't bother to respond as the neko like boy shifted in his arms to face the fiery crimson gaze of his companion. "What is the truth. I mean about Tala."

Why did Rei want to know? Kai questioned himself besides he already understood the answer didn't he.

"He died. End of story." Kai like being blunt it saved a lot of troubles when confronted by harsh reality.

"How?" Rei inquired nuzzling his face into Kai's chest and wrapping his slender arms around the slated haired boy.

Kai sighed knowing it was now or never.

"We were trying to escape. The two of us, Tala and I, were on our way to destroy my Grandfather once and for all."

"You mean you were really planning on killing him?" Rei seemed almost shocked by the truth, which Kai couldn't comprehend, it seemed so obvious to him. "Of course what did you expect?"

"Kai." Rei answered breathlessly slightly disturbed by the truth.

"Listen Rei you wanted the truth." Kai glared down, amongst the darkness all of a sudden disgusted by how the ebony haired boy was taking Kai's past. He always wanted to know the facts, so here they were. Why did Rei now, after so much patience, why now did he withdraw from Kai?

"Yes. I'm Sorry. Continue." Rei told Kai, trying to hide his impetuous fear of his leader.

"Things were going from bad to worse. After I returned following the championships, Tala was to be punished for failing his team and I was to be punished for allowing myself to obtain the relationships I had with you and the Bladebreakers. If we didn't react soon to our retributions, Tala and I were to be separated, forever."

"It was Tala wasn't it?" Rei interrogated. "Tala was the person you loved."

"Yes Rei." Kai felt no reason to hide the truth for his present companion's benefit. "And know, that I still would if he were alive."

"Then why did you," Rei paused and swallowed deeply, turning away from Kai in the same irresistible fear. "Why did you kill him?" He whispered the words.

"WHAT!?!" Kai shouted at the boy, who immediately cowered away, amber eyes shining wide in the night. "Rei perhaps you don't understand me!" He cried out placing his hands on Rei's shoulders and drawing the boy towards him. "Voltaire killed Tala! Not me! I loved him! I would never hurt him! I would never hurt anyone I loved."

Rei nodded but seemed to doubt the truth for the fierce look in Kai's eyes now seemed to betray the honour that he would never hurt anyone. His fire filled orbs burned with hatred and pain. The type of agony that seemed to want to be created not hid from. Rei was for the first time scared of Kai and showed that by struggling away.

"You don't believe me do you?" Kai asked looking away trying to calm himself.

"Of course I do." However Rei's frightened gaze betrayed him.

"Fine than." Kai shoved Rei to the side and gathered a couple of items into a small bag, which he could toss over his shoulder. Tying his scarf securely around his neck he also pulled on a heavily lined jacket to protect him from the rain and cold. At last he turned to face pair golden pools, before reaching and picking up his beloved Dranzer blade from the bedside table. The blade now safely in his hand, submitted the room to darkness from the absent warm light supply, that had been illuminating the room previously.

"I can't be with those who mistrust me any longer." The crimson-eyed boy paused. "If you can't trust me to tell you the truth, than how can I trust you." He shook his head once again in disgust. "Good bye Rei." Not waiting for a response he left.

Kai felt he should have seen this coming and not even managing to wonder what he would do if Rei followed him, his thoughts were led back to the following night when the golden gazed youth hadn't even returned to their shared room.

This was it.

There was nothing left for him.

Now he had lost it all.

Luckily it was raining, for anyone passing by might simply mistake his uncontrolled tears for the natural dampness.


	4. Reluctant Failure

Chapter Four  
Reluctant Failure 

The slender Chinese youth shivered from deep within his blanketed barrier, watching the heavy sleet fall outside. The room around him seemed remarkably confined in the darkness. The dank surroundings caused the boy to pull the blankets further up around his shoulders as if to ward off the pain, the lonely night brought. He sat like this, cross-legged, gazing out the windows, ebony strands of hair laying loosely to give the appearance of a sagacious, graceful aura. The only movement was the rise and fall of his shaking shoulders and the silver tears that ran down his pale face.

It's not that he wanted to believe Kai was to be blamed, it was only that Rei was being logical, and all evidence directed towards the leaders guilt. If anything Rei wanted to rely on his emotions and entrust Kai with the benefit of the doubt, however it was difficult. Kai had told Rei he would never hurt anyone yet the gleam in his eyes had been so definite, deadly almost. The amber-eyed boy could hardly contend with his own suspicions that his faithful leader held acts of violence. The truth was that Kai had scared him.

Rei loved Kai and he told him that, however it seemed unlikely that his companion would ever return the feeling. Rei couldn't help the way he felt so he had to be satisfied with the affection he did receive. He never expected Kai to react the way he did and he was sorry for it. Sorry he had caused his loved one so much pain and sorry he couldn't come to terms with the past he had just begun to learn about.

He knew one thing though, he had to set things straight; instead of only shattered fragments of Kai's past he wanted to know the full truth no matter how painful it may be. He sighed inwardly allowing his weary expression to at last fall. He would first however make sense of the matter to avoid Kai's reproachfulness; he decided they both would need time. While he sat there alone the golden-teared boy came to terms that it might just be possible to have all the time in the world, or he liked to think he would.

-----

Monitors shone eerily in the corner as Boris momentarily rested his eyes from his place on the night shift. Voltaire was expecting Kai's arrival and knowing the obstinate, young leader, his entrance could come unprepared at any time, complete with unyielding circumstances of his absence.

The perspicacious man was left to his musing, as he glanced at the security screens surrounding him at seldom.

Voltaire had once again assigned him to a job that others were hired to do, however with more capabilities and understandings of just what happened in the abbey it was up to Boris to supervise.

A movement caught his eyes as he looked up in time to see the vermilion haired boy he cherished so much struggling uncharacteristically from his restraints. He allowed himself to give the youth his undivided attention in an effort to overcome what was wrong with him.

-----

Tala was struggling fiercely, trying to escape his painful bonds, eyes wild; his breathing had rapidly become harsh and short.

The nightmare that had awoken him had been so vivid and real it had deeply disturbed the azure-eyed boy. He had dreamed that Kai was alone and cold in the rain, searching for a place to belong. He had been forgotten by someone who had said they had loved him. Himself? Tala controversed. No. It was someone else who had hurt his Kai.

-----

Overhead the familiar silhouette of the hated abbey loomed maliciously, dwarfing anything moral that dared challenge it. Kai sighed deeply shivering only slightly from the clothes clinging tight to his body, as he brushed a lock of damp hair from his eyes. He carried with him a small worn travel bag slung over his shoulder and in his right hand he clutched his precious blade.

Lately with only the minimal training he had executed, he had inattentively failed to offer his beyblade as much acknowledgment as it deserved, feeling he had neglected his now most cherished friend. It was only because it seemed every time he clutched Dranzer in his hand, the fire that coursed through his veins brought memories of defeat and failure, regret upon his actions and the pain he had caused other. Worst of all was the retrospection of giving up Dranzer for the power he believed he had craved. The power that had ended up destroying his dreams.

Now, it was only Dranzer that was left for him and he took comfort in the warmth the blade radiated allowing it's strength to pulse through Kai. He would never again give up the blade, not for anything. It seemed that his Grandfather was only satisfied if Kai was lacking, however he knew this time was different this time he would fight back. Face Voltaire eye to eye and overcome the plaguing evil.

-----

Boris sighed inwardly as he sank back into his chair, soon disregarding Tala as instructed to when the boy at last calmed down. It bothered him deeply to see the once strong able boy now so weak from his wounds, restrained day and night to his confinement, however it was Voltaire's wishes and that he could not deny.

"He is recovering. Soon he will come around, and when at last completely loyal to us," Voltaire would tell his associate. "Then he may be free again, but only when we can earn his trust, and he ours."

The man sighed again with discomfort only wishing to be able to provide Tala with true support.

"If only he were all mine." He growled with sudden anger. "If only he would pledge to me as Kai did to Voltaire." Being caught up in his own inner battles, the watchman failed to notice two other active screens.

-----

Kai slid through the metal bars of the gate easily having done it before. The irony hit him hard as for once, he realized he was sneaking into imprisonment, not away from it like he knew he should have. Everything was the same, the yard immaculate in the late raining night, the stone walkway harsh and dank to walk upon and the iron doors before him, which would forever seal him away from sanctuary.

Kai wasn't planning an escape this time though, and the dagger he carried in his tote bag reminded him of his destiny. After taking his Grandfather's life he would take his own.

He raised his hand to the door and knocked slowly three times, Dranzer still clutched tight in his gloved palm. He waited, fearing the worse. Mahogany eyes turned one last time to gaze in the direction he had come form. It seemed so simple to just want to escape.

There was still Rei, maybe he could find away to regain the amber eyed boy's trust. Forgive him for his faults and in return hope he would Kai's. He almost longed to run away from it all, the rain and danger, the pain and the power. To hold the deliberate ebony haired blader to his chest, perhaps he could find peace. However fate had other plans as a hand roughly grabbed his shoulder.

"Hello Kai Hiwatari." The voice came slowly as if trying to hide back a victorious laugh.

Kai hadn't known what to expect but the sight that befell him was worse than he could have imagined.

The lawyer was hardly a few inches taller than Kai, however with the metaphorical cloak of confidence he wore, it seemed to enhance his exaggerated jurisdiction to contribute to his unappealing gaze of domination. The look in his eye combined with the grasp on his shoulder caused, the already disheartened boy, to flinch attempting to shy away, but the grip only tightened. Before he could react, the tainted haired boy was within penitentiary once again, door shut and back pressed against a wall.

"And here your Grandfather told me I would not receive my 'just desserts' until he was through." Mr. Kalma whispered into the dumbfounded boy's ear. The transformation that overtook the already ghastly man was astonishing. Only traces of the pathetic backbone-less lawyer remained as his eyes gleamed with sadism and desire. The look Kai knew well, however when he tried to throw the man from him; Mr. Kalma only grinned in reply allowing himself into Kai's precious territory.

"Now Kai, this will be different for unlike Voltaire, I hate a struggle." With the last of his words he pressed himself up against Kai's chest, causing the antagonized boy to let out a soft noise of discomfort.

Kai couldn't understand, he knew well what he had been walking into. He understood the pain he would have to endure from his Grandfather, however Mr. Kalma? Now that was a different story. The crimson-eyed boy was confused and the emotion shook through his body as the shiver from the cold, not even Dranzer could warm him from the nightmare he had encountered. Wait! Dranzer? Only now were his abused limbs enveloping from the numbness that had occurred due to the night's storm, and only then did he realize that Mr. Kalma had seductively caressed his palm down Kai's arms, easily loosening the blade from his hand.

"Dranzer!" He shouted, his first words creating an impulse of reaction from Mr. Kalma as he momentarily released his grasp. "Give her back!"

"And here I thought you would want to know about me?" The layer mused, regaining himself so that once again the pair were chest to chest. "Like how I managed to fool you out of your documents, your only evidence to prove Voltaire's guilt. How I managed to betray you and lead you to believe that I was loyal to your cause."

"Dranzer." Kai whispered, not wanting to come to terms with his shock; he was fighting a loosing battle. It was then that he realized that to submissively accept this initial fate, was easier then unleashing his more aggressive nature.

"That's right I betrayed you. I never worked for you. I work for Voltaire. The courtroom was staged, all men I chose for the jury, all men from Biovolt. You hardly stood a chance and those odds will remain against you." Mr. Kalma snarled the words malevolently into Kai's ear. Having pocketed Dranzer he now pressed one hand against Kai's left shoulder and was slowly running his right palm down the steely haired boy's torso, pausing briefly before carrying on. "Looks like we win again."

Kai could feel his own all too familiar desire to be dominated his shared masochistic capabilities. He would fight back only... he couldn't pull himself away, longed for the rough touch. It was the only way he knew. He would fight back if only he had Dranzer. The bit beast had always kept him safe before. He _would _fight back if only he knew he could turn to Tala to escape the tension. But he couldn't, he was all out of options and he would die without the drug. He gave himself away.

-----

The morning light swept across Voltaire Hiwatari's desk as he awaited the grand news the appointed lawyer was said to bring him. Leaning back against his chair he carefully sipped the black coffee and observed the items on his desk, a letter opener, documents for Kai's restoration to his care, and a gun. The same gun in which he had 'killed' Tala with, he smirked at the played upon memory. Feeling the approval of his Grandson's broken soul.

There was a lesson Voltaire had learned in his past as well: If you can break someone then they become yours to maintain. Defining that every time he was able to break the supposed indomitable boy, he overcame the barrier and took Kai for his own.

"Master Voltaire." Mr. Kalma presented allowing a low bow in Voltaire's direction. His commanding, pervious aura seemingly dispersed form his interaction with Kai, who was presently a sleep away from activity.

"No need for drama." Voltaire chuckled at Mr. Kalma's flattering antics. "What news have you brought?"

"Voltaire." Mr. Kalma spoke through a dauntless smile. "Kai returned late last night." He paused. " I greeted him personally."

"Oh?" Voltaire asked intrigued as to why Mr. Kalma had met his Grandson even before he had been informed.

"And I managed to obtain this." Strutting forward the lawyer held his hand palm up to reveal Dranzer radiating an angry red luminescence.

"How is that?" Voltaire asked his forehead quickly burrowing lines of stress. "Kai is not easy to part with that particular possession."

"Quite easily."

"Do explain." The prudent man encouraged the lawyer, awaiting the explanation knowing that there was only one way to entice Kai away from his precious blade.

"I opened the door and the poor boy was catching his death staring down the road after knocking. I took him in and warmed him a bit, allowing him to forget his troubles." Mr. Kalma paused fabricating the evening's events slightly.

"And?" Voltaire encouraged again, knowing well enough exactly what this traitor had been opposed to.

"I eased him into comfort and he happened to hold the blade in his hand." The lawyer grew nervous, it appeared that the master was not accepting the lies as well as he had hoped.

"And I..." He broke off noticing the menace of a gleam in Voltaire's deep empty eyes.

"And?" Voltaire asked.

"And I well...." Mr. Kalma finished lamely unable to continue his web of lies under the master's gaze.

"And you seduced him away from it didn't you." The provident elderly man interrogated.

"Yes sir."

"Even after what I told you." It was merely a statement not a question however that was not how Mr. Kalma took it.

"But sir?" He concluded trying desperately to seek his way from the crisis using the wit that had allowed him to graduate as top attorney.

"No." Voltaire paused taking his hands from his lap and placing them on his desk, which received a nervous look from the lawyer. "You are dismissed." He hesitated. "Permanently."

"Yes sir." Mr. Kalma's face shone crimson with regret and anger as he turned away. His thought were so focused on vengeance he didn't hear the sound until he was dead.

Voltaire replaced the gun on the desk and shook his head sadly before pressing a button on the arm of his chair.

"Boris?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm afraid to announce we lost another lawyer." He paused almost thoughtfully. "Too bad and he held so much promise."

"Yes sir, I'll be up in a moment sir." Came the passive voice from the security room.

After what he had observed of Tala, he had gone to check on his disciple and had failed to keep track of the recordings. This worried him for if something had happened in the night he had missed it.

When Boris arrived in Voltaire's study, the man was smiling appealingly.

"Good Morning, please have someone remove the filth."

"Yes sir."

"And did you know that Kai arrived this morning?"

"No I did not."

"Yes Mr. Kalma had a bit of a run in with him, looks like my Grandson got the better of our departed." Voltaire laughed politely at his own joke.

"I see." Boris responded realizing he had missed Kai's accession and would have to catch himself up on events.

"Curious." Voltaire paused again thoughtfully. "I thought we would have to collect him by force. I wonder what made him come round."

"There is that Chinese boy." Boris volunteered.

"Ahhh yes Rei Kon. The only one to ever defeat our dear Bryan." He paused and smirked. "Until me of course."

"Of course sir."

"Yes a strong willed boy I thought most definitely he would have kept hold of his 'beloved' seme." Voltaire mocked.

"Unless they had a fight?" Boris instigated.

"Perhaps." Voltaire smiled. "Once again ingenious. And perhaps we could use that to our advantage, to break Kai."

"Yes sir." Boris cringed.

-----

When Kai woke up from his restless slumber, the first thing he realized is he was alone and the second thing was the pain, desire and nightmares had returned.


	5. Fire and Ice

Chapter Five  
Fire and Ice

The late afternoon light that streamed in held no evidence of the previous night's storm. Rain dripped from the windows, leaving behind the residue sound of soft crystal drops against glass. A few clouds submitted to imperfection of the radiant morning sky, but otherwise the day seemed flawless, however the perfection did not greet the weary crimson eyed boy as he leaned forward from his place on the bed and vomited.

Why was he acting like this? The slated haired boy questioned his usual immaculate lack of emotion. This had not been the first time he had been held at the experience of such event and yet last night, he paused his train of thought to once again choke back the nauseous feeling that was overcoming him. Breathing deeply he tried to calm the excruciating feeling his body had wielded onto, the accustomed yet now almost unfamiliar pain still lingered throughout him, pulsing as the fire had through his veins. His lost fire. Collapsing from the still present fatigue, he strained to maintain what little dignity he had been left with and continued to hide the emotion that seemed to flow from every nerve.

Kai hated himself, he hated who he was and hated who he could never seem to become. He was a failure, worthless and pathetic, he concluded. Everything he had known had been destroyed because of him. First Tala, then Rei and at last Dranzer, just to name a few of his imperfections. He had been weak. He was weak, and he always would be. Not even the red satin feather filled comforted and pillows could warm him from the cold he was sinking into. Why had he bent to the lawyer's will? Why was he not able to overcome the apprenticed tyrant? According to simple physics, Kai should have been able to resist the man, fight back and win, yet he felt as every time before, he had succumb to the sadism and craved it. Why? The mystery haunted him, he hated the pain yet he desired it. He rejected the control yet he only wished to be dominated over. He despised the torture and still every time it was brought upon him he could but beg for it.

The tote bag lay open, lying amongst his garments, the silver dagger illuminating in the jubilant sun. The oxymoron almost brought a smile to his lip, beautifully deadly. The dagger appeared gratifying, Kai thought to himself, laying there, as if to beckon the somber boy to his death.

"Death by thy own hand?" He questioned briefly imagining the crimson blood that would flow from his heart into freedom. "I'd be with you Tala." He smiled now longing for the stealthy weapon. Ambition flooded his reasoning as he rose from the sheets that seemed to cling to his gentle perfectly curved body, beaten slightly from the night before, however not yet defeated. No one would defeat him he decided, he would... the knife was just a brief touch away, brushing his fingers against the blade he cringed at his own denial.

"Self pity." He spat out leaning back to wrap his strong arms around his knees, smiling demonically. "I've sunk to self pity, I feel sorry for myself. Poor 'defenseless' Kai, unable to fight the world when all seems at a loss, so he will take his own life." He laughed bitterly, the cold shrewd sound echoing hollowly around the large room of the boy's new residence. "My death will come, however if I am to go to hell, they will all come with me." He laughed again feeling his patriarchal aspiration raise to his confidence. He laughed again, pleased with his recovery, not noticing that the more he dwelled, the more his thoughts became tainted and filled with blood lust. The abbey had begun to take the toll on him as it always had. Vengeance.

-----

The early evening light held fewer flaws upon the ebony silk that framed gracious golden eyes. Rei sighed, combing his long obsidian hair and wrapping it tight to keep it from his vision.

He couldn't leave Kai alone. He loved Kai, and no matter what, he would follow even if that had not been of his companion's wishes. The amber eyed blader knew the stubborn leader would need help and that was exactly what Rei hoped Kai planned to receive.

Tying the lengthy sash around his waist he admired the deepness of the color and the way the material flowed, sort of like his love's beautiful crimson gaze, he found himself thinking. The very same crimson orbs that had been filled with rage and sorrow just the night before, was it only the night before? Rei mused, feeling as though the Russian blader had been gone for ages, regardless, he continued to himself, I will make sure he does not get hurt.

"Mark my words," he spoke aloud, making himself a promise. "I will not allow him to feel anymore pain or may I die trying." He pulled on his long wintry jacket of mahogany suede and left the room of the lonely hotel. He didn't think to say Good-bye to the other companions for he hoped they would be together, resting peacfully in each other's embrace, and how would he justify disturbing their tranquil love. He would tell them all about his adventure when he returned.

-----

"Good morning my dear Grandson." After the purposeful decision the slated haired Russian had made, he had grown instantly weary again by his grim musings. Kai had fallen into a fitful sleep of nightmares, it was for that reason alone he was granted the gratitude of being held thankful for the kind words even if they were spoken from sin. Voltaire stroked the boy's face almost lovingly, soothing down the fears and stress he knew must have accumulated. "I hear you have had quite an exciting run of events leading up until now," he paused. "Well at least our departed Kalma was decent enough to provide a proper environment." Voltaire told the young blader referring to the exquisite room they occupied.

Kai could hardly determine if this was a question or merely a statement, he could only lie in bewilderment by his Grandfather's actions, despising every touch that befell him. Voltaire stroked the crimson eyed boy's cheek, caressing the youth's soft complexion until his hand found it's way to the back of Kai's neck, continuing to massage the nerve's that controlled the powerless boy's emotions. The act would appear simple however, it was far more complex then any observer would initially imply. It had been the way to all lessons, ever since Kai could remember all demands, desires and pain began with this simple technique referred to as manipulation; the ability to use a skilled hand to cause other's to bend to that precise will.

"We have missed you Kai." Voltaire spoke softly heavily accenting his words for intrigued effect, an expertise he also used to interest young prospects through flattery and false endorsement. "You are by far the most perfect and therefore the most valuable." He continued to whisper bowing himself closer to Kai's ear. "By far flawless and so beautiful." The tyrant smiled and allowed his eyes to run down the length of his Grandson's immaculate body. "A complete desideratum." Still the pompous elderly man stroked the back of the boy's neck, feeding him truthful lies to gain his confidence.

"If only you would return to us," the man paused rethinking his words. "If only you would return to me, become mine as you once were, I could once again envelop you in power and perfection the two things I know you most crave."

Kai had begun to loose control of his own sub-conscience, as the words he was told became more and more real. Maybe it was true perhaps he would be satisfied by only his perfection. Wasn't that all he needed before?

"Before Tala, that is when you were completely flawless." Voltaire spoke as if reading the confused youth's thoughts. "Before he ruined you and replaced your power with love. You can only have one which shall it be? With love you become weak, and with power obviously you gain strength and can achieve the top and beyond. I can give it to you." Voltaire smiled watching how the boy's eyes flickered behind their now closed lids as if he would find his answer in his own darkness. "Come now Kai, the decision should not be that difficult. Power or love? Dranzer or Black Dranzer?"

Deep inside Kai's own mind he was fighting a personal battle. The power, it was all he had left. Perhaps he wasn't alone after all; he still had his strength, and with the proposition of future power? Of course there was a price, however it was death or capability? He was either to die or become impossible to defeat. To seek revenge and meet a similar fate, or to control all that he could. The choice was simple.

At first Kai whispered his words, trying desperately to regain control of his own mind.

"Speak up child. I can't hear you when you whisper as such." The man told Kai, hesitating only slightly in his caressing.

"I said," Kai spoke through gritted teeth, and then smiled at the pause of manipulative strength before flashing open his gaze of fire and staring down the tyrant. "I'd rather die but feel the touch of someone who loved me than be considered your follower." With his words he struggled away from the grip Voltaire had previously held on him.

"Fine. You won't accept me by will then I will take you by force." Voltaire increased his intention, once again grasping hold of the boy, placing his left hand on his collarbone to restrain him and using his right hand to arouse the now former leader. Leaning his head further down to ear level, Voltaire whispered his intent causing a chill of addictive thrill to run down Kai's spine. He awaited the climax that would soon occur, however instead of continuing on the 'pleasure,' Voltaire smirk and pulled away from Kai so he was sitting on the bed with his back to the door.

"I must leave you now." Voltaire smiled making careful gesture not to touch the aroused blader who was eyeing the man in audacious passion.

"Please don't leave now." Kai found himself begging his voice hardly more than a harsh whisper. "Please Grandfather, I need you to-" Kai could hardly finish his words.

This deception had been played on both he and Tala many a time before. They would arouse the boys, preparing them for what was to be expected and then... They would leave, however the victims were unsettled not satisfied by the drug they had been raised on. The very same drug that Kai and Tala had been taught that they could not live without. The would beg Voltaire and Boris to take them to rid themselves of the horrible desire, that overtook them, and yet the tyrant and associate would only taunt and drag even the companions away from each other so as they would not seek the comfort in each other. Voltaire loved to see Kai beg for him.

"No." Crimson eyes lowered as Kai mutter under his breath. "I will no longer be taken this way."

"Fine by me Grandson." Voltaire laughed to himself and bowed to Kai before leaving the room.

Kai waited alone, quivering from the sexual tension he had encountered and craving what had been denied to him.

Frustrated he dragged himself from the bed and accumulated his clothing. Feeling the uneasiness subside, he retied the scarf around his neck and applied his confident blue facial markings.

Still shaking from the event he felt his mind beginning to crumble, where was he to be? He wondered to himself. Agitation still fresh in his veins from the recent denial, he left the cursed room, surprised to see the door was unlocked.

He felt like a toy, an inanimate object, somewhat of a possession, which was ironic for it was exactly what the boy was, and not only that, but he himself had been toyed with. That was the problem, it was simple to say that life without these experiences would have been easier if they had never begun, but now, Kai sighed disdainfully, now to have it end after all he had been through would possibly be the final catalyst to his life.

He had no idea where he was to go yet he would know his away around the mansion in the dark, his feet followed his own path, each step bringing upon a different memory.

"Tala please don't leave me." The younger version of Kai shouted as Tala smirked and walked away.

"Don't worry Kai, I'll come back."

Tala was going to confront Voltaire; both young bladers knew the attempt was futile however it was for lack of action, that it was at last what they were but to rely on. Sad attempts at heroism.

"No. Not alone." Kai shouted back reaching to catch up to the scarlet haired boy who in turn caught the smaller youth in his arms and held him.

"Please Tala not alone." He had begged, but Tala merely shook his head, placed a finger to the younger boy's lips and pressed a feathery kiss upon his forehead before turning away again.

That night Tala had returned to Kai's companionship more dead than alive.

Kai sighed at the despicable memory of the pathetic child reflection of himself. Glaring to himself, he picked up his pace, wishing he had Dranzer to comfort him. Angry that he had lost Dranzer even after the promise he had made himself.

His footsteps echoed hollowly through the icy corridor. His heart leading him in the right directions even if his mind didn't know. He knew this corridor well it was the very same which held his old room, he smiled at the reflective memory of Tala and him comforted by each other's pain.

-----

"Voltaire." Boris' voice spoke calmly into the intercom, as the stormy haired man sat again viewing the monitors, desperately trying to redeem himself.

Voltaire had been angered when he had heard of Boris's failure to keep track of Kai's arrival and in turn had been threatened with his career, however when it concerned Voltaire ones career was one's life. Boris had dissatisfied Voltaire, as he had been lately often liable to do, due to Tala's constant imprisonment.

"Yes Boris?" Voltaire accented voice replied.

"Kai is wandering the hallway in which Tala has his room."

"Yes?"

"Should I divert him?" Boris asked.

"No." Voltaire replied, "Let him find the boy, perhaps then we will be able to break our dear supposed indomitable Kai." The staticed voice paused. "However it also means to destroy Tala further, but I have an idea."

Boris cringed at the thought of having to break the iced-eyed boy, however it was either Tala's life or his own and right at this moment Tala did not hold high priority.

"We will allow Tala to watch as we sever Kai."

"How does that break Kai though it will only to do harm to Tala."

"It's but to kill two birds with one stone." Voltaire laughed harshly at Boris' confusion. "You will see my dear man, remember not to question my authority." The man paused. "Oh and Boris make sure you do not allow your inattentive vision to stray again or there will be consequences." This time Voltaire gave his last words as conclusive and signed off the intercom just as Boris picked up an external overview.

-----

Tala was dreaming, as he often did, however in his dream came the constant footsteps of someone he could trust. Someone he loved. Someone he cared about.

"Kai?" he asked the air thoughtfully.

-----

A boy with raven hair had jumped the North wall and was proceeding secretly towards the Hiwatari residence.

"I will not allow you to get far." Boris told the camera, believing that if he was able to catch the boy then at last he could gain Voltaire's complete trust again. "You won't make it far at all Rei Kon."


	6. Desperate tears

Sorry this chapter took so long to update I needed I while to recollect where I was going with this story and also I took the time to edit all the other chapters allowing them to fit together better.

I also took advice from review and added it in. A special thankyou to all those who helped create some better chapters. They aren't really worth rereading just know that they are somewhat modified to make more sense (i hope ;)

So yea... that's what took so long and yes this is becoming a TalaxKai fic, their was some complaints and there will be moderate amounts of KaixRei but the majority is KaixTala. Just a warning. And don't forget this is an angst/tradegy story, that's another warning or forshadowing.

* * *

Chapter Six  
Desperate Tears

Rei approached the perimeter, which appeared seemingly inviting to any one passing by, however the amber gazed boy knew from experience to be wary of such barriers. Crouching low behind a tree, he brushed his hand through the under growth of the natural wall of bush, sure enough a red laser beacon greeted him inches from where his fingers were. Breathing deeply he stepped back and looked from side to side before leaping up to one of the lower branches of the tree he was using as a hiding spot.

Balancing low he continued to breathe deeply, cautiously aware of any affliction that would cause him trouble, so far so good. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary and with relief Rei leaped to the ground executing perfect vigilant grace. During this time, it seemed from no where that a bullet grazed his right shoulder causing to him to stumble on landing so he fell into a shoulder roll landing on his side.

"And I thought cats always landed on their feet." Came a cool voice from the shadows of the massive sinister building.

"Boris." Rei hissed. "I should have-"

"Known?" Boris finished knowingly. "Do not fret my young friend, we have a need for you yet and you may even be reunited with your precious Kai."

Rei didn't like the sound of that, however could hardly protest as he felt pair grip on either of his arms lifting him to his feet as two of Boris' accomplices dragged Rei into corruption, a place Kai had once vowed the neko boy would never enter.

-----

The hollow foot steps seemed to grow louder in Kai's ears through the empty halls of the abbey. The cold darkness swirled around the boy playing with his thoughts.

A lonely boy.  
  
A broken beyblade.

A beaten child.

A lost soul.

A manipulated gun.

A faded love.

He shook his head trying desperately to rid himself of the difficult emotions.

Around a corner, through a massive arch in the corridor, around another corner, deeper in the darkness, deeper in the pain. Lost in... a door? Kai blinked and cocked his head in confusion at the memory of this door. It was once the gateway that had led him away, away into Tala's arms, into sanctuary. Through this door led his previous room.

He longed to enter it and shut out the world forever, maybe end his life. How hard would it be? Tala was already dead and Voltaire's own death was not going to bring him back. He brushed his fingers to the handle, crimson orbs wide with desperation.

"It will all one day be better Kai." Tala had his arm around the younger boy as he touched the door handle leading Kai into the room to comfort him. "We will be free and then you and I will never have to listen to anyone but each other ever again."

The very same door handle.

The slate haired boy's lungs rasped from sudden lack of air. Breathing deeply to regain his calm he turned the door handle quickly shifting the entrance open and slamming it behind him to shut out the evils that lurched within the wall of confinement. Leaning against the hard mahogany wood, eyes close, scarf hanging limply over his right shoulder he panted quietly, deep in his own thought.

-----

Darkness. Rest. Nightmares. Always nightmares. Alone. Would it never end?

A door slammed? Reality or dreams?

Boris never slammed the door.

Iced blue eyes looked up slowly, widening with emotion, longing to reach fire.

-----

"Kai?" A faint whisper cut though the muses. Kai shook it off, another memory they always pulled at him, sometimes wishing to lull him into happiness with Tala's soft voice before ripping at him with pain. "Kai?" It came again.

"Shut up." He yelled. "Leave me alone!"

Was this what it felt like to be truly crazy? The scarlet eyed boy wondered, to hear the voice of a departed loved one.

"Kai." This time the voice was filled with stunned hurt and desperation.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted collapsing to his knees clutching his head. Tears began to stream down his cheeks smudging the carefully placed blue markings.

It was too much. Loosing the trial. Rei's doubt in him. Returning to the abbey. The loss of another session of sin with Mr. Kalma. The loss of his beautiful phoenix. The longing for hate, power and passion. His need to be a toy. And now it was Tala, he could hear him so close. Why did life hate him? It was all too much. He collapsed in utter grief. Sobbing deeply, praying no one would hear his cries.

-----

Tala pulled at his retraints with all strength struggling with failure to reach his precious Kai.

"Kai." He called out again, finding it difficult to regain his unused voice. "Oh Kai." He hated the image of the broken boy, even more he hated himself for allowing the boy to ever be able to return.

Subsiding from the futile release he utilized his strength to his voice.

"Kai it's me Tala."

-----

The words were real. They had to be, Never before in all the thoughts had the crimson haired boy's words been so real.

"Tala." He choked back a sob.

"Kai." Tala knew that his voice too was cracking from sorrow as a tear fell down his own cheek.

"Tala," Kai paused unsure of his sanity. "Tala is it really you."

"It better be or else someone else is hanging to this wall." Tala used the humorous approach to achieve the belief of the younger boy, laughing softly to himself before hesitating, caught in a wave of pain.

Kai wasted not a moment longer as he got to his feet and raced to the boy. "Tala." His voice was as much in denial of the belief as it was in desperation. Reaching out with his finger he brushed away the tears of his refound companion. The touch was cool, soft yet so warm, but more overpowering it was real. "Tala."

"Kai Koi." Frost blue orbs sparkled through dewdrop tears as the older boys ice met Kai's fire.

Despite the chains, the crimson eyed youth still managed to embrace his lost love, this time he was truly crying.

"You were supposed to be dead." Kai began but was quickly interrupted by the creaking of the door.

"How touching."

Kai's spine instantly grew rigid as he clutched tighter to his companion, quickly vowing never to let him go again.

"Did you think we could destroy such an important player in our game of life?" Voltaire questioned innocently, approaching the embraced couple, deliberately swinging a set of key on his left index finger.

"Looking for these Kai Koi?" The prudent man mocked. He stepped forward thrusting his hand around Kai's chest and dragging him from Tala. "Not yet my toy, I'm not finished playing."

At that very moment Kai despised his Grandfather more than anything else in the world, however he managed to hold his pain by binding it by the thought of Tala. They would make it out, they just had to play along with the game he was forced to interact with him.

"Yes Grandfather." He sighed and gingerly sat down on the bed, gaze never leaving Tala's.

-----

Rei was dragged into a room where the door was slammed and locked. The shallow wound on his shoulder bled sluggishly, he clutched a shaking palm to it hoping to stop the bleeding, however that would not regain the use of his right arms which had become completely useless from the harsh fall on it.

Obsidian narrowed in golden pools, as fists clenched and teeth gritted. He wouldn't give up. A mere door could hardly refrain his passion to help the stubborn leader he too had come too love.

Only Boris's departing laughter responded to the thud of Rei's fist against the doorway.

"Try, try little Kitty as hard as you wish, you'll never catch the mouse." The man's taunting voice echoed as it trailed down the hall.

-----

"I guess you are wondering why our dear friend Tala is still alive?" Voltaire asked reaching to stroke the bold blue eyed boy who turned away from the affection, Kai too cringed but obediently remained sitting on the bed that also occupied the room. He nodded is response hating to have to play into the game but he was curious, if not grateful for Tala's life.

Another soft creak to the door hinted that yet another had joined the party as Boris came to stand next to Tala who turned away. The hurt in Boris' eyes was almost unmistakable as he turned from Tala to Kai, which he glared at.

"The night you aimed to kill me." Voltaire paused allowing Kai's mind to toy with the night. The memory ricocheted into another image, the lie that was formed by Voltaire of Tala protecting Kai's grandfather, it was impossibly wrong and such an opposite to the actual events. Tala would never betray Kai, yet then, why was he on this wall, alive. There was always a bargain, crimson eyes shifted to the floor.

The bullet that hit Tala, did not pierce his heart as your love did Kai." He laughed at the pathetic concept. "Instead I aimed the gun just below his heart, it punctured still into his chest but not enough to kill him, at least not immediately. I had to have him believed dead to you." He paused to laugh shrewdly. "It worked didn't it?"

Kai had no choice but to agree in order to continue his act of obedience it would pay off later, he decided.

"After you ran away," Voltaire smiled, "I knew I had won." Again a victorious smile. "You ran away and I had my medic immediately tend to your dear Tala, however no crime can be paid without punishment." He waved his hand behind him indicating Tala's chains. "He is there until he agrees to rejoin Biovolt willingly." He paused and returned his attention to Kai. "As for you..."

"Why?"

"Why what Grandson?"

"Why did you not stop me after I left?"

"To 'kill' Tala was the only way to discontinue your love affair." _And to have you fear me,_ He Voltaire thought secretly to himself with a cold smirk.

"Then why did you let me find him?"

"I have my reasons." Voltaire's eyes sparkled with delight at Kai's apprehension. "It is little concern of yours." He tossed Kai the keys, which he clutched instantly, then turned to leave long billowing robes elegantly swishing Good bye. "Oh and if you are interested a stray cat has worked itself amongst our midst. I think his name is Rei?" Voltaire spoke calmly as if merely reporting the weather. "I'll send him your love."

"Rei." Kai's heart clutched in his chest. The damn blader had come to find him.

Voltaire smiled again delighted by his Grandson's anxiety; his plan would work. "Come Boris." The silver haired man left the room. Boris lingered moments longer, glaring at Kai and eyeing the keys in his hands. Tala would no longer be his if this continued he decided, he glanced in the departed direction of Voltaire and again glared. He would not loose what belonged to him for this man. Affectionately touching Tala who pulled away he sighed angrily and stormed from the room, hesitantly locking the door behind him.

"Kai." Kai was by the boy's side in a moment unlatching the chains. When at last the restraints where absent Tala collapsed into the crimson eyed boy's arms, weakened by his imprisonment it was all he could do to hold his head up.

-----

Boris walked by Rei's prison, hardly even having to try to refrain himself from hearing the raven haired bladers desperate knocks at the door.

He could easily do this his own way, the way that would regain him Tala and it could be so easy. All he had to do was use Rei. Kalma, Voltaire and himself had all seen the way Kai had protectively wrapped his arm around the neko like boy, how hard would it be to emphasize such? Kai had obvious affection for the fellow Bladebreaker, and if he managed to show Tala that then....

Boris' smile did reach his eyes causing the sinister depths to derive in the darkness they were born from. he would have it all and then he would see who came out on top.

Stormy eyes glistened with greed as Boris too obediently followed Voltaire when he heard his impatient voice from down the hall call to him.

-----

The crimson eyed leader led the weak boy to the bed laying him down gently before crawling up beside him holding him carefully in his arms.

"Oh Kai." Tala whispered his eyes closed peacefully in loved bliss. "You don't have to hold me, why change I good thing?" He asked shoulders shaking in silent laughter. It wasn't that his statement was particularly funny it was more that he was overjoyed to be alone with the one person he thought he'd never see again.

"Sometimes everyone needs to be held." Kai smirked not ready to give up his immediate dominance to become submissive even if it was only to Tala's grip.

The stayed in such embrace for what seemed like hours, dozing on and off, both enjoying what they had and dreading what was to come. It was Tala who finally broke the silence.

"Kai?" He hesitated waiting for the crimson gaze to search into his ice before continuing. "I've been wondering," he paused again looking away. "What were Voltaire's words of Rei?"

Tala knew there had been some connection between the two bladers when he first noticed them to arrive in Russia. The way Rei was determined to find Kai when he went wandering amongst the abbey, the way his eyes lit up with pain at the thought of Kai betraying him, and the way Kai's gaze fell angry and cold as he could only watch Bryan diminish the boy's strength. Now the ice blue eyed boy feared the worst.

"Don't worry about him." Kai sighed unsure of his words, had Rei really come to find him, or was this just one of Voltaire's ploys to cause him to snap again as he had in the courtroom.

"Are you involved?" Tala asked slightly worried, shifting himself so he was eye to eye with Kai.

"No."

"Do you care about him?"

Kai thought carefully to himself then remembered the previous night and Rei's disbelief.

"No."

"Did you love him?"

"No." There was almost no hesitation as Kai disregarded any of the final thoughts of Rei, who he had led himself to believe would betray him at a chance.

"Kai?"

"What Tala." Kai snapped back a little more viciously then he had planned, however the equally stubborn red headed boy was unfazed as he wrapped his arms around Kai.

"Do you still trust me?"

"Yes." The hesitation was back in the crimson eyed youths voice.

"Why?"

"Because I love you." He answered simply sinking into Tala's embrace.

"Why?" Tala asked leaning closer to Kai, a playful smile decorating his warm ruby lips.

"What do you mean?" Kai meant to respond but was interrupted by Tala's lips being pressed against his own. Fire melting Ice. Ice cooling flames.

Kai leaned into the kiss closing his eyes to thoroughly enjoy the moment, holding Tala tighter. Tala immediately regained his dominance as his tongue slid between Kai's closed lips parting his way through flames, allowing himself to explore Kai, who moaned slightly from pleasure.

When at last the two boys pulled away they were laughing through rapid pants from lack of air.

"That's why Tala." Kai laughed finding he could only gain his happiness from Tala's companionship. The ice blue gazed boy just smiled in response, aqua pools shimmering from bliss.

Then something occurred to Kai, which caused his own blood red pools to deepen in the darkness as he cast his gaze down.

"What happened to the other Demolition boys?" He asked cautiously. His head on Tala's chest, he could almost hear the boy's heart momentarily stop as he cringed and allowed his grip to loosen.

"There dead Kai."

"No."

"They all had to pay their punishment."


	7. The Art of Bloodlust

I'm sorry this chapter took me so long but has anyone noticed just how busy summer can get? Anyways here is this and we are almost at an end so bear with me.

* * *

Chapter Seven  
The Art of Bloodlust

Fear scented the icy air like a dreaded cloud. The steel halls could hardly be long enough as the four beybladers approached their destination for disapproval.

They all exchanged careful glances, trying with great difficulties to overcome their panic.

This was it.

For every beginning their was an ending.

For every life there was a death.

For every failure there is a punishment.

Determined ice in the lead tried to hold dignity for himself and his friends, however something's were impossible and it was obvious as they entered a brightly lit room that all hope was lost. Each boy held a beyblade in their palm, each broken like their spirit. He was already weakened by the wound that was still healing deep inside him beneath his heart.

"Tala." The voice greeted the leader in a mocking charmful way. "How nice of you to join us this afternoon." A man with stormy gray hair laughed in delight as the boys shied away from him, trying to pretend they could confront him. Behind the man stood his accomplice, Boris, who watched the scene with no where near the equal joy.

"Voltaire, please." He begged silently to the gray haired man.

"Something's need to be done." Voltaire turned to reply to Boris.

Thoughts raced through Tala's mind as he side glance Bryan, Spencer and Ian. The same three boys who had both succeeded and failed in the previous World Championship. They were also all accused of allowing Kai to escape shortly after that.

Harsh chastisement was evident.

Failure was not taken lightly.

Rough hands grabbed Tala's arms. He looked into the eyes of his captive and then gazed away unable to find the determination he held earlier to fight back, he allowed himself to be taken. He was bound in chains which was nothing unexpected he just wished they would dispatch with their crimes quickly, however knowing Voltaire and Boris they would draw this out to make their point.

Tala looked up with faded frosty eyes to notice that only he had been removed from the group, the others still stood together shifting from foot to foot, gazing at their leader for help. This time Tala couldn't help though. 'Kai.' Not even Kai would be able to help like he had in the past. It was useless. He gazed down to the bit-beastless blade in his hand, unable to find confront in the empty ice. Not even Wolborg could help.

Several of Biovolt's employees approached the boys, still no one came for the forgotten youth, he could only watch.

The Demolition boys, minus Tala, had their hands tied behind their backs as were their legs bound together by ropes. The iced blue eyed boy knew this trick, they would tie them up so they would be trapped yet still able to move around if determined to do so, then Voltaire and Boris with use of any method of near fatality to break them, taunting and terrorizing in the meantime, never actually causing death, but no. That's not what they were doing.

Instead the men in white coats took long rolls of translucent string. Piano string. And began to weave it around the terrified boys.

Tala lashed out against his own bonds beginning to understand this new plan.

The wire wrapped around their arms, legs and neck. Tala's heart wretched with disgust and horror, as all at once the wires grew taunt, and then a sharp tug.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO." Tala screamed, unbearable tears falling from his ice eyes, mixing with the splatter of blood from his teammates.

Delighted, gruesome, insane laughter filled the room. Screams, sobs and then laughter.

"NOOOOOOOOO." Tala's scream continued into reality, filtering dream from life.

-----

"Tala." Kai's worried voice came from somewhere. "Tala, what's wrong?" Kai asked pressing himself closer to the frightened boy.

"Kai?" Tala asked opening his eyes, grateful to see the crimson eyed boy watching him. He threw his arms around the younger blader overwhelmed with his presence. "Kai." He smiled stroking the boys cheek softly while holding him to his chest.

"You alright?" Kai asked.

"Just a nightmare." Tala replied acknowledging the other boy's nod in agreement. "You too?"

"Every night." The embrace tightened, only the sound of the lock clicking allowed their attention to waiver from one another.

"Sorry to break up the reunion." The man behind the voice didn't look sorry at all. "However Voltaire requires your presence Kai." Boris said slowly, relishing in the boy's horror he took a chance to gaze at Tala. "Do not fear for your crimson haired friend I'll take very good care of him."

"I'm going with him." Tala rose to his feet from the bed ignoring the phantom pains in his limbs and chest.

"You will not."

"He is coming with me Boris." Kai said glaring in a deep cold voice, reaching to grasp Tala's arm not ready to give up the warmth the two had enjoyed. "And you don't have a say in the matter." Kai finished in his confident tone.

Boris glared but stepped down allowing himself to patiently obey the boy, for after all he was his Grandfather's Grandson, they shared blood and the power of manipulation.

The three walked down the hall. Boris in the lead, led the boys to Voltaire's study. Tala gazed around him somewhat pleased to be out of the room for the first time in months, ever since the death of the Demolition boys, he had been confined to that residence. Kai watched both Tala with pleasure to see the boy alive holding back his ever affection for the boy in front of Boris.

At last the great oak doors loomed at the end of a corridor, a dark phoenix surround by destruction was carved beautiful yet deadly, into the mahogany wood. Kai shuddered at the creation and looked away. Tala noticed this and subtly reached for Kai's hand squeezing it tightly before looking at the piece himself.

Boris opened the door on a horrible sight, Voltaire sitting majestically on the desk, legs crossed over the edge, holding a straining boy by the neck with a gun to his head.

"Look what I found Kai." Voltaire spoke with tainted eager, watching as all the blood rushed from Kai's face.

"Kai." Rei managed breathlessly.

Why was Rei here? Kai asked himself angrily, the stupid blader, didn't he understand that this was more then he could handle?

"Rei?" Tala asked cautiously, turning to watch Kai's expression to determine if last night interrogation on the matter was true. Kai's shadowy grimace was evidence that he was not pleased with the obsidian haired blader.

"Well as long as everyone knows each other, their is no point to waste any more time." Voltaire stated nodding to Boris to close the doors.

"I'm sure you all find my actions a little unorthodox, lacking reason and logic however allow me to explain myself. I am in fact a rather decent man if given the chance..." His gaze deliberately narrowed on Kai. "And if you agree to cooperate."

"Now what do I want from this?" He continued rhetorically. "The reason for all of this is to have complete cooperation. Rei." He turned to his captive. "I don't really care about you." He laughed. "But I do feel you should not go without punishment for destroying my Grandson further, after he was allowed to leave Biovolt over a year ago. Besides I need you to fill in as part of this plan." He paused allowing his words begin to take effect. "Tala, I want you to return to your cooperate stage, I would think by now after failing your team members that you would be prepared to continue. Unless of course you want their death to be in vain, but that would be selfish of you wouldn't it?" He laughed at Tala's depressed flawed gaze. "You know well that we spared you to give you a second chance for we have great expectations of you. In other words, don't fail us again." He then turned to Kai meeting him eye to eye. "And you my dear grandson, I also want you to step up to your heritage, become who I created you to be, not weakened by these two."

"So that's your master plan." Kai laughed mockingly. "That is what this has all lead up to." He continued to laugh bitterly, angry that Voltaire would go to such extremes for one thing.

"Anything to have you Kai." Voltaire smirked.

"I'm not your possession." Kai retaliated.

"I own you." His positive expression gave way to a grave frown. "I hold all the cards. Dranzer, Rei and Black Dranzer."

For the first time Kai looked into Rei's eyes and saw pure fear, which hardly reflected his own crimson gaze. The golden eyed boy was just like him, alone and forgotten a pawn in his Grandfather's game of hate, merely being manipulated for the benefit of others. No free will.

Rei's eyes were beginning to shine with a hidden breakage, the golden pools were shimmering with pain and sorrow of someone who knew they had lost, knew they had failed. Kai could acknowledge this well as he turned to look at Tala who had the same expression as Rei, gazing sadly at Kai and then to Rei as Voltaire ordered two men to restrain Tala with a similar gun to his head.

"Voltaire that wasn't part of the plan." Boris yelled with anger staring at Tala and then Voltaire.

"Oh dear Boris did I forget to tell you." Voltaire laughed. "I hold all the cards." As two more men held posed guns to Boris' head.

Boris was extremely shocked by this development and sent a frantic, searching glance to Voltaire who just smirked at the four fearful captives.

"You see Boris, I noticed you were growing a little too attached to one of my valued specimens and therefore I had to make a new arrangement. You must never befriend your prisoner and now you must be reprimanded. You too are being weakened by our tame broken souls. I know well you were placing more focus on Tala then the operation of this corporation, I am displeased."

"I understand sir. Please forgive me." Boris stated falling passively into the clutches of his own accomplices.

"Very good Boris. I'm glad that even so near to death you are obedient." Boris cringed, however knew how to a manipulate a situation.

"As for you Kai," Voltaire paused as he reached into his pocket with his gun hand and retrieved two small faintly glowing objects. "Look around you, what do you have?"

Rei was near unconsciousness as he struggled to breath through Voltaire's intense grip.

Tala looked as if at last he had given up hope as he gave up the struggle.

Boris who even though he thought of him as an enemy, what scared him most was that this man was also being dragged into Voltaire's scheme's.

This all worked to his Grandfather's benefit, he knew that well.

"You have many choices before you. One fall victim to my will, and liberate your friends, or two watch as all your friends perish and then I will force you to bend to my will."

The options didn't look good as Kai's crimson attention was drawn to the light emitting objects, Dranzer and it's obsidian reflection.

"You rejoin me and," He hesitated a moment before jerking Rei's head until the golden eyed boy fell into a daze, and tossed him to the marble floor. "I will give you this." He then rose to his feet and walked calmly to Kai with an outstretched palm. The blade in his hand shimmered with a deadly ebony color, Black Dranzer. "The freedom of your friends." Voltaire's other hand was used to signify Tala and Rei and also secretly the beloved Dranzer. "And the power I know you crave."

Scarlet gaze fell into a peaceful mode as he thought over the decision in front of him.

"You cannot have it all." Voltaire answered without question, as if assisting to the youth's choice.

"All right Voltaire." Kai replied after several intense moments in which he tried his best to avoid eye contact with anyone. "I have made my decision." Kai answered, careful to keep his gaze fixed on Voltaire's to show complete confidence, meanwhile Rei was stirring into a sitting position clutching his shoulder. "I have decided..." He hesitated allowing his gaze to fall for a quick moment to gaze into Tala's frigid azure eyes. "I will join Biovolt, and..." Kai looked to Tala again and smiled before looking to Rei, his heart cringing for the boy who had risked his life, and frowned. "I will kill Rei as well, to prove my loyalties to you Voltaire." _And you Tala he thought secretly._

Voltaire grinned happily and pulling the boy into an embrace. "Your reward will be Black Dranzer, and my respect."

"It is all I ever wanted Voltaire." Kai replied, acknowledging the beyblade and also the gun that was handed to him. Voltaire then went to stand by the shaking tearful boy on the floor holding his shoulders for Kai to take aim.

He could feel the weight of the weapon in his hands, it was sleek and strong, it made him feel powerful and determined. He smirked as he took shot and aimed.

The air smelt of gun powder and blood.


	8. Fallen Angels

Chapter Eight  
Fallen Angels 

Death scented the room of bloody succession. Rei paled and collapsed forward, ebony locks swaying over his broken amber eyes. Uncharted tears staining his flawless complexion with their salty streams and diluted sinful blood.

Kai smirked happily and walk towards the fallen boy pausing briefly in front of him before staring at his crime beyond.

At last after fifteen years of life he had taken the main player from the game. Voltaire lay dead, eyes open in shock, bewilderment and betrayal his expression, otherwise still looking elegantly regal in death, the only imperfection to Kai's success was the blood that stained the man's attire, Rei and his self. The other notice, was the object that still remained placed in his Grandfather's hand. Kai could almost feel the obsidian flames licking at him, pleased with what the blader had just accomplished, grateful that at last their master had lived up to his murderous expectations. He grinned with pleasure as the fire warmed him, settling contentedly into his mind.

Around him the room fell silent, all was without motion as the occupants judged what Kai would do next. The crimson eyed boy just smiled and turned to face Tala laughing.

"I've done it! He's dead! I'm Free. You're free." He continued to laugh, though the notion held no jubilance to Tala's ears as he noticed the change in Kai and flinched under his gaze.

-----

Tala was with the group of boys touring Biovolts experimental labs that day, Kai was there too, still too young to be considered in 'training' as Tala, being a year older, was. Tala watched the smaller child fondly as he paraded around interested in everything being done, clutching his beloved recently acquired beyblade.

Kai had only lately been granted permission to beyblade at age four. He had come to the abbey about nine months before that and had been treated with luxury and privileges. Tala debated often if he should warn his friend of Voltaire and Boris' treatments. These 'treatments' included being pampered for anywhere between six months to a year, depending on the child's trust, before the serious training began. Tala having been here since he was three began training at age four. He had been forced into knowing the meaning of pain before he could even read or write. He longed to save the crimson eyed child from the same fate.

He and Kai had become aquatinted as Tala had been assigned to 'show Kai the ropes' so to speak and their friendship began from there. Now he watched as that same ruby gazed boy innocently inspected every new piece of equipment that of Biovolt's line.

It was not until the end of the tour did Tala begin to worry.

"And on your left," the associate drawled on obviously exasperated to have been chosen to 'baby-sit' the new recruits. "You will see our most prized finest piece of work." The guide told them allowing the excitement of such a powerful weapon reach even him. "We call it, Black Dranzer."

Kai watched it with such intense curiosity, it gave way to desire.

Several nights later there was word of Biovolt's experimental labs collapsing, all burnt down in black flames. Tala didn't see Kai for almost two years after that.

When at last they say each other, Kai was seven and Tala, eight, Kai was different free from emotions and memories, filled with rage and passionate anger, his childhood already lost to him.

-----

That same look haunted Kai's eyes again, except this time the fire had been fueled.

"Kai?" Rei asked meekly almost shying away as well from Kai's quick sharp glance in his direction.

Beginning to understand the power that had entered the room the employees misfortunate enough to have witnessed Kai's destructive nature over eleven years before, backed away leaving Tala unguarded as well as Boris, who went unnoticed for several fatal moments, as the three boys attempted to mend refuge.

"Kai, What the hell do you think you are doing?" Tala snapped, bringing his self closer to the fallen golden eyed boy, who hardly reacted to the assistance while Tala pulled him to his feet.

"I'm protecting you Tala." Kai laughed murderously in a depthy tone.

"By scaring the shit out of Rei!?!" Tala retaliated shaken still by Kai's transformation.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Kai asked shrugging, laughing as Biovolt's employees departed carefully from the room, probably off to tell the company of the owner's death. "For me to be all yours?"

A small voice disrupted the boy's arguments.

"Tala, I..." Rei began breathlessly, trying desperately to apologize, however was silenced by a look from Tala.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Tala asked. The blue eyed boy's voice full of concern for his beloved friend. "Please break from it." Tala begged Kai knowing what had been set off in his mind. "You are stronger then this." He noticed Kai was hardly paying attention though, which caused his own gaze to fall in the similar direction, what his eyes lay upon brought dread from every source of his body. Black Dranzer.

Tala turned and kneeled next to Rei, to begin prying the blade from the dead man's clutch. Regaining his stance he turned to Kai and flinched holding the weapon to the crimson eyed boy's face.

"Is this it?" He asked calmly. "Is this what you crave?" He questioned and though he didn't say it he thought it impossible for his eyes not to betray his thoughts, Is this why you returned to the abbey on your own free will? "Kai, I love you, what more do you need?" Tala through his arms around the smaller boy pulling him close to him hoping to feel the phoenix's warmth but it was obsolete.

-----

Rei watched this with faded thoughts. Kai had acted as if he wanted to kill him as the man behind him had fallen dead. What a story he would have to tell, if he made it out alive. His shoulder was throbbing and his neck felt disjointed leaving his limbs almost unusable as he leaned against the desk where Tala had left him.

Tala.

Kai.

Tala loved Kai, not him.

Tala knew Kai, and Kai listened to him. Rei could tell this just in the emotion behind Tala's desperate words.

He understood now why Kai had been so upset about talking about his lost love.

Lost love?

It clued into Rei. Tala was alive. The obsidian haired boy groaned inward knowing what he had to do. The only reason Kai had sought out Rei was because he had been trying to replace the loneliness. Rei didn't resent this, on contrary, he only wished to be able to comfort his leader, however this was now Tala's job and that is why he knew how to react when a final gun was raised that evening.

-----

"Kai, listen to me, please." Tala shook with emotion trying to grasp the Kai he loved. "You don't need this!" He took the burning blade that Kai watched so carefully and threw it across the room. "You are more then just a created molded version of evil. You know that Kai and so do I."

"Is that so Tala?" Boris asked malevolently holding his own gun loosely in his right hand. "I guess now that Voltaire is gone, you will just live happily ever after, you and Kai and your pet kitten over there. You are free?" This question was directed to Kai. "You will never be free." He said to both of them.

"They will because they have each other," Rei gritted his teeth pulling himself at last to his feet as he was the only one to notice the weapon.

Boris began to laugh his shaking hands raising to hold love's destruction. "If I can't have you Tala," he paused a murderous gleam to his violent colored eyes. "Then no one can." A second gunshot.

Instinctively the sound of a gunshot in his loves direction caught Kai in the heart, wrenching him to unbearable pain and reminding him of another death, another life, a repeated mistake.

-----

"I will always defeat you. Something's are just not meant to be." Voltaire's voice sneered as the gun was lifted up unwavering to Kai's head. "I'm sorry Grandson, but this is where it all ends."

The gun was fired, but with careful precision it was dashed from Kai's aim and dared through the heart of the torn blue eyed boy.

Kai hadn't been able to reach him in time; he wouldn't let that happen again.

-----

The crimson eyed youth, twisted violently, trying desperately to allow the bullet to reach him first before it managed to get to Tala, when a flash of white caught the edge of his vision.

He would never be able to make it on time, the bullet came closer, time seemed to stop, to die and fade in the mind of death and so it seemed ageless years before the bullet made it's mark, staining ivory with it's deadly scarlet tear drops.

-----

Rei had known what he had to do. He was not afraid. In his mind this was his everything, he loved Kai, so much so, that he was to literally give up everything just for his leader to be happy. He would dare not allow his golden gaze to watch the death of Tala.

With unjustified strength and his agile movements, Rei was able to stable himself in front of the gun, feeling the painful lead tear though his chest.

He collapsed to the ground, at last he had hoped to have proven himself to Kai.

-----

Boris watched the scene with disgusted shock. Why had this Rei boy sacrificed himself for someone he hardly knew? It was enough to allow his self to lower the gun.

The violet haired man held honor and sadistic schemes to balance. The morals in life had won this time and as he gazed at Voltaire's corpse he knew that to live was victory in itself, and these boys posed a threat.

He had been wrong to want to end Tala's life, for now with Voltaire gone, at last he would be able to take center stage. He would have it all, Biovolt, money, power and both Tala and Kai. Yet now was not the time.

-----

Kai was able to catch Rei as he fell. If not to stop the bullet, to stop the amber eyed boy's painful loneliness he knew the oncoming death would bring.

"Rei?" Kai asked breathlessly unable to think of an emotion to feel.

"Kai?" A groggy, lifeless voice replied, though Kai could tell it hurt the boy to talk.

The obsidian hair, which was once tied with immaculate care, now lay a mess on the floor, ebony bangs plastered to the boys face from blood and sweat. The golden pools were faded and murky slowly loosing their shine and his skin was transparently pale from lack of blood. The flowered crimson wound on his chest was the only sign of freedom as blood escaped uncharted from their veins.

Kai pulled off his scarf and bundled it to Rei's chest in futile attempts to save him. Rei only smiled and shook his head in the calm way he held during any crisis.

"You know I still love you Kai?" Rei said smiling and then turned to watch Tala hoping to send the message correctly that he was happy for them.

Tala rested near Kai unable to gaze upon the obsidian haired boy from guilt.

"I know Rei." Kai said showing neither happiness nor sorrow from the confession he had heard a hundred times.

"I just wanted to help you." The smile never left the boys face as the pain began to numb the death that crept closer. "And I did." He closed his eyes thoughtfully fighting his lungs to keep breathing. "I was once told if you could help at least one person in your life, then it was worth living," he paused again his breathing growing slower, as he strained to reopen his eyes, mentally noting that to close them again would mean internal darkness. "Or worth dying for," Rei forced deliberately meaning every word he spoke.

Kai held him closer unable to take in what had just happened, his hand lifted from the boy's neck to carefully stroke his face. Crimson eyes met teary blue ones as Tala leaned closer to Kai in attempt to hold himself strong and to thank Rei.

"I'm glad I'm not a total loss to you then." Kai laughed in ironic bitterness, though he smiled, tears forming in his caged fire eyes. How could this have happen? Bad things happen to bad people and Rei was definitely not a bad person. "It'll be all right, Rei." Kai told more to himself than the dying boy in his arms.

Tala placed a shaking hand on Kai's shoulder, in sober solemn he shook his head gently at the inevitable.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you Kai. _You_ are a good person." Rei acknowledged through choking breaths as if reading Kai's thoughts. "I will die happy knowing my sacrifice wasn't in vain and that you know I believe you." Rei said at last his soft voice now no more than a whisper. "I will always love you Kai and I hope you will always love Tala." Rei sighed happily his golden smiling orbs piercing the pain held in the room.

"Rei." Kai breathed silently, leaning forward to brush aside the ebony locks to place a gentle kiss on Rei's soft lips. Rei gazed joyfully into his leaders crimson eyes and smiled before closing his eyes at last. Those beautiful golden pools leaving the world forever.

"Rei."

"Kai." Tala threw his arms around his younger companion compassionately holding together their grief for the boy that risked it all for their love.

"Tala?" Kai asked concentrating on keeping his voice normal. "Could you take Rei please?" The boy continued gazing finally upon the obsidian haired angel.

"Kai?" Tala questioned him.

"I have something I have to finish up. Get him out of here, I'll follow soon. He should feel no more pain even in death.

"I understand." Tala nodded knowing there was much unfinished business for his crimson eyed companion to attend to. He stood up after a quick embrace and reached for the fallen boy gently lifting him over his shoulder as if light as a feather. He returned a quick glance to Kai who was directed away hiding his eyes and facial emotion as usual, Tala thought to himself.

"Kai, please come out soon." Tala told the seemingly unaware boy. "I lost you more then once, let us not make it anymore." Taking Kai's slight nod of head he turned away at last walking free of the hate he had endured for so many years. He and Kai finally had freedom, however at what cost. Rei had died for them, but that was only the most recent causality, and so it was with silence that he said his final good bye to Bryan, Ian and Spencer.

Just beyond the door he could tell the sun was rising and with it, the light and warmth banished the nightmares as Kai would.

-----

Kai choked back his feelings with difficulties and stared around the room. Boris was gone. Pathetic coward, he thought to himself, but did not put the idea of him out of his mind, hoping Tala would be safe.

His second notice was Voltaire's cold lethargic body, which he kicked disrespectively with a smirk.

Finally he stepped up to the desk that had haunted so many dead memories and enveloped his palm around a warming blue object. The red flames immediately took to him, leaping up around him for joy, shying from the ebony cloud that throbbed silently detached from the world.

"Dranzer." He smiled with tears in his eyes, holding his famed blade lovingly in his right hand. She was back as always and still trusted him he sighed thankfully. One last look took to the blade being placed in his pocket.

Kai was prepared to leave the room when he stopped suddenly his heart beating loudly in his ears. He twisted around hearing his name being called. Crimson orbs fell upon the deadly sight.

The jade slashed obsidian blade lay in the corner of the room. It shone with deliberate hated evil calling to it's master. Kai could no longer resist. He held felt the power when he had murdered Voltaire. The confidence and protective determination that had destroyed his nightmare. How was that justified as wrong? Crimson orbs asked questionably smiling and taking a step towards it.

"You were wrong Voltaire." Kai told the deathly study. "I can have everything I want, without you. It was you who brought me down. I no longer belong to you." He smiled and picked up Black Dranzer from the place where Tala had thrown it and pocketed the blade. At last he turned to the exit and left his childhood pain behind. The ebony flames already settling down in his mind for the time of peace.

* * *

Not quite done yet but basically there if you are worried about unanswered mysteries just hang on I'll explain everything later alright? 

Anyways I hope you have all really enjoyed this story up to this point as much as I have and your input is important to me so yea please read and review if you have the time it is greatly appreciated.

Note: Rei is my favourite charecter and killing him was the hardest thing I have ever had to do so please don't in turn kill me. It was the only way I would be able to be satisfied by not having him end up with Kai and plus it made for an intresting end.

Domo Arigotto


	9. Final Resting Places

Epilogue  
Final Resting Places

The surrounding area was crisp and clean. The sun, though it provided little warmth considering the time of year, still shone bright finding it almost hard for the small sorrow filled audience to feel depressed.

Tala stood close behind Kai with both arms draped over his chest, holding him in a locking embrace. Only the boy's eyes were expressing what real emotions were running through his head, as crimson gave way to respectful tears.

The two boys were accompanied here by Max and Tyson who were still in deathly shock, and stood close together near by holding each other with their own grief.

They were in China. Rei's final resting place.

After Tala, with Rei, had escaped the building it had taken several minutes for the blue haired boy to emerge as well, however after they had escaped the abbey, and the nightmares that had plagued them so often, they had looked upon the situation with obvious despair. Rei was dead. So in respect they gave way to the expense of bringing the angelic body home to the White Tiger village, where they knew Rei would want to be.

Now the fire's licked at Rei's body, soothing away any forgotten pain and devouring the smiling boy's figure with honor. It was not in sacrifice, and the flame's seemed to realize this, as the red shadows exhibited precaution. The effect in allowing the boy to fade away gently, admitting all the viewers to feel remorse, yet the satisfaction the White Tigers were supposed to feel for Rei's passing spirit.

Kai found it ironic watching the scarlet dance, that if it was not of for his own ambitious fire, the boy would still be alive, yet it was flames that would take Rei to his final fate. He sighed enjoying his play on words as he reached for his Dranzer blade nestled in his pocket, and squeezed it tight before looking at Tala with teary eyes.

"Kai." Tala smiled and pulled the younger boy into an embrace, stroking his hair softly and kissing him on the forehead. "The nightmares are over for all of us." The red head smiled through his own despair and held Kai closer hoping to comfort his self and the saddened blader.

Tyson and Max came over still cautious of Tala's presence but felt the need to console their captain.

"Kai?" Tyson asked, testing the grounds of his crimson eyed leader. He had Max's hand firmly in his own, and anyone could tell it was taking a lot for the blonde boy not to burst into to tears again.

Kai pulled away from Tala's embrace and bothered not to wipe his eyes.

"Tyson." He responded in his usual deep tone, meeting the boy eye to eye until the younger blader looked away. Then Kai smiled slightly, his crimson eyes softening just slightly before he pulled the navy blue haired boy into a loose embrace. "It wasn't me." Kai whispered into the shocked boy's ear. "Believe me it wasn't me who hurt Rei."

"I know Kai." Tyson said surprised at any accusation of Rei's death upon Kai. "Of course it wasn't."

Kai let go of Tyson who pulled back abruptly still surprised by the sudden affection, which the crimson eyed boy seemed to regret with a glare.

The conversation at an end the four boys returned their gaze to the flame's that began to settle, melting away as a shower of ashes settled to the ceremonial platform. The high elder seeing this stepped up by the platform and smiled through his own tears that he shamelessly wore.

"Rei Kon was far more than any of us ever saw. He died with honor saving the concept of compassion and protecting those who he cared for and though he will be greatly missed," all around Kai people were nodding through reflecting teared eyes, "his accomplishments in life reached further than any of us thought comparable. Rei, may your spirit live freely and your precious ashes rest in peace." It was at this time that a young pink haired girl joined the older man with a basket, a handkerchief to her face to wipe the obvious forever tears. Mariah smiled slightly and bowed to the high elder before following the same actions to the silent hearth. She carefully gathered the ashes in a red silk cloth into the basket, whispering a prayer over them.

"Is it my fault?" Kai asked Tala when the process was over and other viewers had either left to seek solitude or feel together. It seemed apparent that Rei was a dear loved one.

"Of course not Kai." The red head whispered into his ear, holding him closer.

"It's not over yet."

"I know but for now can we enjoy the freedom." Tala contradicted.

"And Boris."

"He'll always be somewhere." Blue eyes looked away thoughtfully before continuing. "Worrying about him will not make him go away. When the time arises, together we will avenge Rei."

"And all this time I thought I was off to avenge you." Kai laughed, again with bitterness creeping into his words, as pair crimson orbs looked away. "It's just with everything?"

"Reports have it Kalma is dead." Tala was now filled in with the actions of the lawyer. "Voltaire is deceased."

"So is Rei." Kai growled sharply interrupting the red head.

"You can't beat yourself up about it." Tala muttered deliberately. "We are free."

"But-"

"Don't let him rule you."

"It's just-"

"You have to move on.

"And-"

"One day we will be free." Tala said finally with a smile. "The time will come and then we will be free."

Kai nodded believing in himself, because Tala believed in them.

"I need some time." Kai said beginning to pull away from Tala's grip.

"Okay." Tala responded with hesitation hating to see the boy go off alone.

"Um... Kai?" A new female voice drifted to them, as Kai was about to leave.

"Yea?" Kai asked in a bored tone.

"We have decided that as you were present in the final moments of Rei's life, you should be granted the responsibility of placing his ashes." She paused and offered him the red cloth that was carefully bundled. Smiling she bowed again to him. "Thank you Kai, I know that you were kind to him at last, and I thank you that he did not die alone." Kai accepted the gift hardly feeling that he deserved such privilege, however was pleased to have been chosen to protect the sacred ashes. "Also," Mariah caused the boy to stop his leaving process as she held out her closed palm, amber eyes adverted in a sparkled remorse. "He would have wanted you to have this." She paused to sniffle and wipe her tears. "It is always passed to the leader when a teammate falls and therefore becomes your guarded possession."

Kai could hardly accept what she held out to him, however knowing it would be wrong to refuse and even more so to ignore the silent voice of the white tiger, he smiled gratefully and took the object with his other hand, holding both items close to his chest.

He returned a nodded bow in respect, before directing away from his watchers. Tala stood alone, yet nearby Tyson who was comforting Max, and Mariah had run off to where Lee had been waiting, while glaring after Kai.

Kai couldn't help but cringe from the look, knowing that the Chinese leader was probably devising his own tales of Rei's death.

The crystal blue sky met the natural terrain, as Kai sat for a long time on the ridge of his chosen solitude. Below him lay Rei's home village, beyond lay forever and so much more, mountains, fields, smaller villages and life, freedom, happiness. It seemed even for just a moment that far enough to the north Kai could imagine the great towers of Moscow. Representing his past, evil and nightmares.

His entire freedom still lay out of reach, and somewhere in that hate filled place of doom was Boris. Biovolt was collapsing without his Grandfather's funding, and the police were finally bringing an end to the operations of the abbey. However this did not mean an end. Boris was ambitious, he would not want his company to fall and would try anything to prevent, this Kai feared. The end was far from near.

Tala was right though, they would have to confront Boris one day soon, and there was still the aspect of destroying any traces of Biovolt, however more immediately was to rediscover his lost love.

Tala. He still couldn't believe he was still alive. He had lost one and gained one and now he felt as if it was his fault. Nearby lay the silk protected ashes, which he had yet to decide to do with.

Rei. He had passed on, and happily as he had told Kai, though the crimson eyed boy still believed no one should have met that fate. He was instantly recollected with an image of him holding the ebony haired boy close to him. Why was he gone?

Beyond lay the world, now held love, later held fate and forever held courage. Kai smiled and looked again at freedom. The mountains, the fields, and the protection.

Kai stood, a breeze catching his scarf with the dulled blood stains, fire glowing softly with warmth in his eyes as he reached for the red silk cloth, standing close to the edge of the high cliff he sigh happily and pulled the silk from it's ties. The breeze caught the ashes and allowed them to play. Kai laughed happily feeling the joy as he pulled out the object that Mariah had given him and held it to the breeze. The white tiger burst from it's confinements to join his master playing amongst the soft pastels of the world.

This was perfection.

This is where Rei belonged, forever the guardian of freedom.

Fire and Loss

Ambition Rising  
He'll have it all  
Determination  
But strength will fall

The courage is there  
As is heart  
But enemies power  
Has its part

You fought so hard  
The team knows well  
It's not your fault  
That you fell

The pain is ruthless  
It stole your life  
Your soul is taken  
By fate's cruel knife

Your fire's lost  
Left you in the cold  
But you're still strong  
Your tears are bold

Revenge is sweet  
It's be yours  
Ones soul returns  
Behind closed doors

The End.

* * *

After word: Thanks for reading and sticking with the game plan though sometimes it went astray. I really appreciate all the review I received and I hope you all continuing to find interest in my other works. 

However there is a point to this after word. As you might have noticed this was the last chapter or epilogue. If it didn't make a lot of sense, mainly due from having the story set in Russia and all of a sudden it jumps to China. That is because this was an epilogue which are usually like mini sequels and don't always have to follow the same setting as the main story, but my thoughts don't end there. You might have also noticed that I left a lot of unanswered questions. This also has explanation.

Well writing this story I had far to many ideas coming to me at once and I could hardly make sense of them all to fit in Addictive Manipulation. I would have just made the story to busy and confusing so I decided about half way through that there would be a sequel. Then I thought well a first story should have a real ending and the sequel should have a new plot. So what I came up with was a sequel however it's more of a continuation of this story only about sixth months later with a bit of a twist in the plot line. It is called Obsidian Reflection, and as the title may or may not give away to you it will feature Black Dranzer, hence my recollection of him in the past couple of chapters. This isn't a far off project so it's not like I'm saying there will be a sequel and there isn't because I actually have ideas, unlike Judgment of Tears --; Please forgive me on that one.

Anywise my point is, yes there will be a sequel but only if the readers, being you great people out there are interested. I don't want to continue something that seems to be dying or loosing flair, so your input is important or I may go back to stories more like Weak and Powerless, which is mere 14A angst oppose to R angst. I value your opinion, and thank you for reading.

Amaro


End file.
